Erotica
by TenshiOnna
Summary: Chapter 12 up! The story of Erol, the great soldier, and Jak, the dancing whore, and their untimely love. If nothing lasts forever, then certainly somethings last a life time.
1. Default Chapter

This story is very AU. I apologize if you don't like it. Yes... Jaks a whore. And yes... Erols a bit of a pansy. But this is merely the beginning to set it up for more. I was thinking maybe something like Moulin Rouge in the whole love part, ya know the whore falls in love. But then I thought... and thats just... well maybe not. So then I was thinking maybe I could make this story something where... Erol and Jak live together and love each other, but then maybe Erol dies... and Jak goes insane! Yeah yeah... maybe... but maybe not. Alright enough blabber. On to the rayshes!

Erol smiled and laughed with his friends. They were out for a night on the town. He threw his head back as one of the men said something outrageous. His hair was tied back into a shoulder length ponytail, it gleaned red from the above flaming lamps. The brick laid streets were old and weathered from many men traveling to and from home and work and back again, day in and day out. Sounds of mirth and music spilled forth from many taverns along the street sides, and a small river flowed in the middle of the city.

The sandstone buildings were pale and yellow in the darkening evening, and as Erol tromped along with a myriad of other fellow soldiers he smirked. Tonight was his twentieth birthday, and he was bound to be laid by the most gorgeous woman. Be hell or high water, nothing would stop him on his quest to loose his long held and hated virginity. After tonight no longer would the other men in the army call him Maiden. He would be a man. Tonight would be his night of glory.

They stumbled in their slightly inebriated state into the next tavern that said Dancers above the door frame. Erol laughed heartily and slunk over to a table lined with enough cushions for all. A scantily clothed woman came over and asked for their orders. As she began to walk away, one of the other men reached out and grabbed her full rear end. This caused an uproar of approving laughter. The waitress slapped the mans hand, again causing a riot, and left to get their orders.

Erol turned to the open area in the center of the tavern. Five dancers were swaying with the upbeat music. He felt his heart race at the very thought that one of them might be coming to stay in his bed. He grinned widely as one of the other men caught his stare and slapped him on the shoulder, assuring him that none would dare to refuse a good looking man like himself. Erol sat up straight as the waitress brought their drinks. He began to sip on the strong liquor, and could feel the atmosphere begin to change as night settled and more lamps were lit.

As the night drew on and more and more drinks were had, Erol felt as if maybe this night was to be a bust. That maybe, he just wasn't going to find the one woman he wanted to have, or rather give, his first to. Even though the rest of the men were quite adamant about the idea that all women were the same, he felt that it just wasn't so. Slowly the crowd began to dwindle and soon, just a few of the soldiers and other patrons were left. Erol felt his morale begin to dwindle with the moons setting.

Suddenly a note was taken up. It was a soft strum of a harp, and three dancers emerged from the draped off back area. Two women, and one man. The women were all well and beautiful, but the eye catching ornament, the one that caused Erol to sit up and at attention if you get my meaning, was the man. His long hair was green and tipped with a shot of yellow. His upper half was unclad, and his lower was covered barely by the thin, gauzy material of harem pants. The pants lay low on his hips and a small trail of hair ran up and ended just below his navel. Erol felt his mouth water as he traced that thin line up the body. The abs rippled with the experience and grace of a skilled dancer, and the arms were swaying with the music. The face was soft and angelic, the lips full and the nose came to a cute point. The eyes were large, and brilliantly blue. A sliver of tongue emerged and Erol watched entranced as it moved its way across the voluptuous mouth.

As the music began to pick up pace with drums and a flute, the graceful body began to quiver and sway. The hips began to quickly buck from side to side and the head tilted back as the being became one with the sounds. Erol felt as though he were going to burst as the sweating man came closer and closer. Those eyes locked with Erol's own. He began to tremble and sweat. His hands couldn't hold still and his throat felt parched. He felt his mouth move, but no sounds came out. This man had put a trance on him, he could feel it in his bones. The body was something from his dreams and nightmares. He knew deep in his heart, that this was the one he dreamt of those lonely nights. Reaching a hand out he begged the dancer to come closer, closer.

A hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. "We're off Erol. It was fun while it lasted, but all the women here aren't willing to show some goods. You have a good night, and maybe get home before to late huh?" He turned and nodded, watching as the rest of his entourage left.

A soft wail began to fill the room as a woman began to sing in a wordless melody. Turning again Erol blinked and gripped a pillow, the dancer was gone, replaced with some different women and men. Erol growled and stood up, swaying slightly. Calling out he summoned the waitress and asked where the man had gone.

"Oo? The man dancer? You mean Jak? The un' with the gre'n 'air?"

"Yes woman, yes! Where is he?"

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked in a playful manner.

"Just tell me where he went, its none of your business what an imperial soldier wants." He huffed and crossed his arms, trying his best to put a stern look on his face.

The waitress chuckled and pointed to the back. "You 'an go in. If a'yone asks, just say I said twas al'ight."

Erol nodded and thanked the woman before skirting the dwindled crowd to the back of the tavern. He slowly stuck his head behind the tapestries and squinted in the dim lighting. A thick cloud of smoke from incense made Erol's eyes burn slightly. The smell was that of sandal wood and lilac petals. Taking a deep breath, Erol moved in. He scanned the small room and spotted a few women, their bodies wet with perspiration. His eyes alighted on the back of the man whom he'd come to retrieve.

The green hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail, and the skin was wet with moisture, a mixture of scented oils and water. Erol took another deep shaky breath before advancing towards the other man. Slowly he reached out a hand and tapped the dancer on the shoulder. The man turned around and looked at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. Erol felt his mouth dry out again as he looked into those deep blue eyes. At closer inspection he realized just how beautiful this man truly was.

His eyes were lined with a coal colored liner, making them appear even larger than they really were, his lashes were dusted with a dark powder, and his cheeks were accented with a light coloring of blush. His lips were tinted with a color of berry juice. Erol could barely contain himself. He felt as if he had never seen anything so beautiful. As if the world were nothing compared to the beauty of this one person, this one man. His heart constricted and he felt as if his whole being were reaching out to him. He felt as if his whole body was calling out to this other being and as if he would die to hear those lips speak.

Jak turned full around and stared at the man whom had tapped his shoulder. He looked at him patiently, waiting to hear what he had to say. Slowly his patience dwindled down and he felt as if he would scream if this new comer wouldn't speak. His lips tightened and his eyes narrowed. "What do you come for sir?" Jak gazed into the dark eyes and raised one single perfect eyebrow.

"I-I-I..." Erol lost all coherence as he heard those words spill forth from that tasty looking mouth. "I've come to see if...," Again he lost his nerve as he thought of what he was about to propose. This man may think him an imbecile, for wanting him to come to Erol's bed. Erol felt his hand twitch and his eyes flicked from one side of the room to other. He licked his lips and hung his head, whispering barely above silence said, "You'd come and spend the night with me." A flush covered his whole face and he felt his ears burning as his eyes trailed their way back to that face, the face that was spoken of in myth, but never had he believed any of those tales.

Jak sighed and turned back around. "And why should I go home with you? Do you know how many men ask me that same thing every night?"

Erol licked his lips and glanced around quickly, his courage and hope dwindling away. "I can pay you. I mean... if that's what you want..." He had never thought of _paying_ someone for sex. But if it got him a night, even just one with this beauty, he'd steal from the kings treasury itself. Erol glanced back at the man and hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. "I... I understand if you say no..." Erol felt his face flush and his whole body burned.

Jak smirked and looked in the small mirror in front of him. "Alright. If that's what you want. I can spend the night with you." He smiled and turned around again, facing the man. "My name is Jak. And I should know your name if you wish me to scream it later." He grinned widely at the blush that caused.

Erol felt his face burn off. Nothing was left but his skull, he was sure. "My n-name is Erol." He stood up straight and tried a feeble smile.

Jak nodded and stood, glancing as a woman came in and called his name. "Wait for me outside the tavern in fifteen minutes." He held up his hands and placed them on Erol's shoulders, gently caressing the soft cloth that covered the smooth skin. "Understand me Erol? Fifteen minutes, outside the front door." He smiled and walked out the drapes, swaying slightly with the music.

Erol swallowed hard, he felt his whole body aching with embarrassment and excitement. He turned and looked in the mirror that Jak had been sitting in front of merely moments before. He squatted and touched the velvet fabric of the cushions the man had sat on. Standing again he turned and left the backroom.

Fifteen minutes later Erol stood outside and rubbed his hands together nervously. His eyes flicked back and forth on the street, but no one that was out was paying attention to him. He turned at the sound of his name being called. Jak had emerged. His upper half was clad with a thin gauzy shirt that hung off of him. He gazed at Erol and held out a single thin hand. Erol stared at the hand for a moment before taking it in his.

"And where, may I inquire, do you live handsome sir?" Jak smiled and stood next to Erol. Jak could feel the heat radiating off the others body. He looked at the one he was to bed tonight and nodded to himself. At least this one was young and good looking. Although he seemed a bit nervous and easily embarrassed. Jak took the hand and rubbed his thumb against the rough skin. Glancing down at this hand he hid a small smile. Not another lonely scholar, but a worker of some sort. Not a poor sod, for the clothes that this man wore spoke of a decent salary. He looked at the face that was lined with exposure to the sun, and freckles that covered the bridge of a solid nose. The thin lips were a pinched line of seeming disdain for the world. The eyes, a dark color, told tales of the world that no one should ever have to endure. "A soldier are you?" Jak smiled and continued to stare at the young face.

Erol jumped and looked back at Jak. He nodded and licked his lips. "How did you know?"

"When you sleep with different men every night, you learn the different subtleties of their trades." Jak smiled as Erol stared at him with his mouth slightly open. Jak leaned forward and flicked his tongue across Erol's lips. "Where's your home brave adventurer?"

Erol took in a deep breath and led Jak towards his small apartment. As they walked into the one room place Jak nodded in approval. One full wall was dedicated to a sleeping area. Pillows and blankets lined it in an array of colors. The fabrics looked soft and luxurious.

"Humble abode, yet it speaks of a full money pouch." Jak smiled and looked at Erol with a sultry lust. He walked toward the man and took him by the shoulders, turning him around he placed his lips against Erol's own.

Erol felt a slick, thick tongue dance in his mouth and shuddered. His hands reached up and grabbed a handful of the thick sweet smelling hair. His lips nipped and his tongue darted towards the others mouth. He rocked against the welcoming body and let his hands wander all over the hard, rippling muscled skin. It was soft, and warm... everything he could have ever dreamed of. He moaned and threw his head back as the warm silky mouth trailed its way down his body, stopping at _that_ spot to create the most wonderful feeling. It made the colors in the small room appear brighter, even warmer. Erol began to buck and sway, reminding himself of the way Jak had danced earlier that evening. Never would he have thought of bringing a man home. He wondered if there were any others in his platoon that had been with a man in the most erotic of intimate scenes.

Jak laved at the wonderfully warm, firm and soft skin. He kept his eyes on the face of the man he pleasured. He watched as it contorted in the most interesting expressions. Sounds ranged from soft mewling to loud groaning, almost screaming, depending on where he suckled. Never before had anyone let him do this. Usually it was him laying face down on the bed, as they ravaged his body. Long had he allowed it to go on, and long had he let his heart grown cold and stiff. But something... something in this mans face caused him pain. Unlike any he had ever endured before. It was a sharp constricting of the heart and a throb of his breast. Jak let his mind shut off these thoughts as he felt Erol shudder and buck.

Slowly Erol sank to the ground after a wonderful climax. He fell and laid himself half on top of Jak. Slowly he swallowed hard and glanced into Jak's eyes, his vision slightly blurred. Jaks face was pale and it seemed to glow in the dim lighting from the moonslight outside the window opening. Erol leaned forward and kissed Jak softly. "You, are the most beautiful person, I have ever seen." Erol reached a hand up and touched Jak's face tenderly. "Promise me you'll wake me. I wish to continue this... don't leave me while I sleep. I beg of you angel. Don't leave me." Erol quietly mumbled as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Jak sighed and laid the slumbering man down on the pillows. He slunk off to a corner and squatted facing the bedded man. "I won't leave. You haven't paid me yet."

To be continued...


	2. Painful Realizations

Aaah, I have edited and revised this chapter! Its not as poopy as it used to be. If you find any other problems or typos, please, tell me the paragraph number and the problem. I'm trying to fix this story so it flows better when read.

o.O.o.O

Erol awoke to a sleeping Jak. He smiled as the previous night washed over his memories. Arms wrapped securely around Jak's waist, their legs entwined, together they lay on the plush pillows. Smiling, he placed his nose against Jak's hair, and took a deep breath of the intoxicating scent of the man.

Jak yawned and stretched out. Rolling over, a smile graced his angelic features and he stared into Erol's dark eyes. He smiled gently and sat up, running a hand down the other mans taut chest. Getting up, in his naked glory, he retrieved his clothing. After grabbing his pants and shirt and sliding them onto his lithe form, he turned back towards Erol. "You owe me five gold." Smiling, he walked over to the small mirror that was inside the little room.

Erol paled. Five gold? That was a bit steep for just one night of sex. Even though it was mind blowing, and they did do it more than once. Erol bit his lip and stood up, his courage shrinking as he watched the other man. "I don't have that much on me right now." He swallowed a lump in his throat as Jak turned slowly and looked at him. Bending over, he picked his own pants up and caressed the soft material between his fingers. "I can get it. But right now... I don't have it." He glanced shyly at Jak.

Jak's eyes widened. "Don't... have it?" He frowned. "I came here with the idea that you had money." Jak raised an eyebrow, hiding the anger that was violently upsurging.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Erol inquired softly, fearfully.

"A b-bit much?" Jak felt as if he was going to explode. His face reddened and he clenched his hands into fists. "I degrade myself every night for men like you. And you think that I want too much?" Scowling at Erol, Jak huffed and turned away. "Fine. Fair enough. How much do you have?"

Erol looked away from Jak, his face as red as the suns rising. He swallowed again and went towards a small dresser with a box on top. "I h-have... three gold." Holding up the small shining coins, he spoke quietly. "I can get you the rest. I will. Its just... You'll have to wait a bit." Erol's hand trembled with regret and embarrassment as Jak snatched the gold from his hand. "I enjoyed last night... I didn't mean to make you feel degraded in any way." He pouted slightly as Jak stormed out of the apartment without a look back.

"I'll be back in two weeks. I want my money then." He sneered and walked off, without looking back.

Two weeks passed and Erol worked as hard as he could. He ended saving up fifteen gold in those two short weeks, from odd jobs and his enlistment in the army. Six would got to pay off the next months rent, three would go to food and entertainment, and the other would go to Jak.

Erol sat nervously on his pillows as he waited for Jak to come. Twiddling his thumbs and pacing his small apartment as the day dwindled away. He finally fell asleep around midnight.

_Maybe Jak will come today_, Erol thought as he awoke the next day. Erol looked at the gold that was still clutched firmly in his hand. There was enough to pay off the previous meeting, and possibly another night with Jak. He waited and waited and waited. The day then grew to night, again. Finally fed up with waiting, he went to the local wash rooms and took a shower before heading off to the bar where he first saw Jak.

Entering the smokey atmosphere he sat down near the back and watched the show, ordering a couple drinks. He waited for Jak's turn and was rewarded when the man came out. The man looked just like he had the night before, except for the unsightly bruise that was accentuated on the mans torso. Erol could tell makeup had been used to try and cover it up, but it hadn't worked as well as they had hoped. After Jak's dance, Erol followed the man to the back. Jak turned and stared at him as Erol called his name softly.

"What are you doing here?" Jak snarled at Erol.

"I-I was worried when you hadn't shown up to collect your money like you said you would." Erol bit his lip and approached the other man. He looked around, and blushed as a few other dancers and whores watched him carefully. Holding out his hand with the gold in it, his voice took a pleading tone. "P-please, take it. I worked so hard for you to come and visit me for this."

Jak glared up at the man. Reaching out, he took two of the gold pieces and placed them in a small container of jewelry next to the mirror. "Fine, you've paid me now go." Jak turned away from Erol and stared down at his hands clasped in his lap.

Erol looked at the four pieces still resting in his open palm. "I was wondering if you could... maybe... come over again tonight. I have four gold..." He looked up through his lashes at Jak.

Jak's back tensed as he heard Erol speak. "Just go!" He slammed his fists down on the table in front of him. The mirror rocked, makeup containers jumped with the force of the impact.

Erol jumped and took a couple steps back as the woman and men all took notice of him and Jak. "Please Jak..." He whispered. "Please."

Jak turned to him. "I haven't come back yet cause I have a client." He stood and stared Erol straight in the eye. "A client who _pays_ me." Flaring his nose, Jak glared at the others in the room, causing them to all look away with embarrassment.

"A client who beats you?" Erol asked.

"That isn't any of your business!" Jak shouted. "Guards! Guards!"

"Please, Jak, no!" Erol paled as two hefty men came and lifted him from the ground, carrying him from the backroom. "Please Jak! My door is always open! Pl_ease_!" He shouted above the mingling crowd in the bar and struggled to be let go of.

The guards took him to the door, and flung him out onto the street. Erol landed with a thud and grimaced as they spit at him, his gold fell from his hand and all over the paved brick road with a clinking sound. He stood, brushed himself off, and collected his money. Walking away, Erol glared back at the bar as it disappeared in the growing fog.


	3. Long Thoughts and Painful Bodies

And chapter three is now fixed. Again the same thing applies for this chapter as with the last one. Any problems I have missed or that you just notice and want fixed, tell me. Onegai! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jak II, they belong to Naughty Dog.

o.O.o.O

Jak clutched the pillow's sides. He bit his lip as pain flooded over his body. Never did he ask for this life, never had he complained about it. Staring in the mirror and he touched his face. Jak had never thought he was beautiful before. He always thought he was ordinary and plain. Blushing, Jak recalled Erol's panting moans. Erol had called him beautiful. Erol... Jak scowled at his mirrored image and quickly put on his gold bracelets and anklets.

Erol fell onto his pillows and sighed. After two days of holding onto the silly dream, he had finally put the money in the box on his dresser. Erol felt pathetic. He couldn't believe that he had done anything so pathetic and rash. It wasn't like him. He, Erol, was the next runner up for general. Never losing his nerve, always keeping his wits about him, even in the heat of battle.

Rolling over onto his back, Erol closed his eyes and tried to recall that one night. Jak had teased him about his virginal self, laughing when he had blushed. Jak had been kind in the heat of the moment, telling him what to do and how to do it. Erol had felt so pleased when the man had screamed his name from pure ecstacy.

Erol felt like shit. His head throbbed from hitting it on the hard brick street, and his arms ached where the guards had scooped him up a little bit too roughly. He rubbed his sore head and nurtured his bruised pride.

Thoughts came to him of the bruises marring Jak's perfect body. Rage boiled in his mind at the mere thought of someone hurting his beautiful one night lover. He imagined taking his scimitar and slicing their frail, pale throats. Erol's hands twitched as these visions led him off to a sleep filled with blood and anger.

Jak stepped from the lowly bar and into the brisk desert night. He smiled kindly as a large, obese man tottered over to him. "It's a beautiful night, is it not, my dear Krew?" Jak asked softly, keeping his gag reflexes under control as sweaty, fat hands ran over his body and face.

"Mmm, eh Jak? You seem... a bit not yourself, eh?" Krew sneered at the small, lean dancer. "No one, mmm, touched you eh?" He glared at Jak, a glint of hatred in his eyes.

"No Krew," Jak smiled as he latched his arm around the fat mans own, "No one but you."

Erol stumbled blindly through the corridors of the palace. He heard a sharp cackling, and ran on, trying to get away. He wanted anywhere but here. Anywhere. As he ran, he could feel something pulling at him, telling him something was happening. The nagging at his mind causing the corridors he ran through to twist and blur. Awaking with a start, his breath coming in ragged hitches, Erol tried to calm himself. The sun peeked out from behind dark looming clouds, a grey light shone into the small room.

"The Mother is going to bless us with water!" A man shouted on the street as a loud thunder clap greeted Erol to a new day.

"She doles out bad omens also." Erol whispered as he slipped on his loose guard uniform.

As Erol stepped from his home, he scowled. The clouds had yet to make the heat of the day disperse and the air was thick with moisture. The streets were filled with the intoxicating scents of the day, with an underlying hint of damp rain.

Marching off towards the lavish palace, Erol bought a small red fruit and bit into the tender, juicy flesh. And though sounds of mirth came from the people at the prospect of a long overdue rain, Erol felt miserable.

All day as he stood post in front of the gates to the royal courtyard, his mind drifted. The only thing that brought him from his lull was when a passerby would spit at his feet or taunt him. He'd scowl and chase the provokers off before again returning to his duty and dark thoughts. By late afternoon the sky opened wide and released its bounty of fresh, cool water. Erol stared up as the first fat droplets fell on his nose and cheeks, washing away the grime but not the unsettling feelings. He quickly retreated underneath the gates overhanging arch as his patrol continued.

Erol shivered violently as a cool breeze licked at his damp, thin clothing. Another soldier tapped him on the shoulder, relieving him of his post. Plodding home in the whipping rain, Erol felt that his outside reflected his inside. His damp hair hung in his eyes and his clothing clung to his muscular body. Women whistled and called out as the young man marched by, heedless of their presence.

Jak leaned against the damp window sill as rain poured outside. Sitting in his small hovel, he watched as people ran to and fro, trying to get around quickly enough that they might not get soaked. Frowning he looked down at himself. His body was covered in red welts from being slapped, and his left eye was swollen and bruised. He'd have to take tonight off.

Sighing with misery, Jak lay down on his few bedraggled pillows. Burying his face into them, he wished he had taken Erol up on his offer. Even if the young man _didn't_ pay all the money up front, he at least kept his word and paid eventually. And he hadn't beaten Jak. Pity for himself washed over Jak and he drowned in a sea of tears, sobbing himself to sleep.

Erol sighed and downed his third beer for the night. He watched as a pretty young waitress came and offered him another. Thanking the woman he took the proffered beer and stared at her round rear end as she walked away, giving it a good waggle as she went. He smiled to himself and licked his lips, the beer slowly disappearing as the night drug on.

Nearing midnight he asked the pretty waitress if she'd go home with him. As she said yes, they left the bar. Erol let the warmth wash over him as they had sex. He moaned and loved the feeling, but Jak's name slipped once or twice, causing the woman to stare down at him with confused eyes. He'd smile and call her name, kiss her and mumble an apology to relieve her confusion and distaste. She'd smile and continue moving just as before.

Another morning came, just as drizzly as the previous evening. Erol got dressed and left before the woman was awake, leaving her a few coins on her clothing. As he walked down the street, he hummed softly. He stopped in front of the small bar where Jak worked and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Making his mind up he walked into the small tavern and asked the old bar tender where Jak lived.

"Jak? You say he's one of m' dancers?" The bar tender scratched his balding head.

"Yes... he's got green-yellow hair and blue eyes." Erol decided to leave the 'dazzling' out of his description.

"Ooh!" Said the man as if he had an epiphany. "Yeah, he lives j'st down the street." The bar tender gave Erol directions and then shooed him off as he began to continue his cleaning.

Jak lay in a fitful sleep on his cushions. A soft knock at the door roused him and he stood, promptly falling back as soon as he was on his feet. His whole body ached, and his head felt like someone was pounding it on the inside with a hammer. Weakly he called for the intruder to come in and he lay back down on the pillows.

Erol peeked his head in the door as Jak called for him to enter. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. On the far wall, Jak was curled up on some pitiful looking pillows. The room was about half the size of Erol's apartment and not as nice. Erol felt pity rise in his heart for the sleeping man in front of him.

"Jak?" He ventured quietly.

"Hmm?" Jak cracked open an eye and stared at Erol. "What are you doing here?" He hissed quietly. He felt embarrassed. None of his clients had ever paid him a visit in his home before and he never wanted them to either. Pouting softly, Jak tried to sit up.

"I came to..." Erol stopped and thought for a moment. There really hadn't been any reason he had come, he just had. He paled as he watched the man try to sit up. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he darted forward and helped Jak as the man righted himself. At closer inspection of the pale skin, Erol felt like screaming. Jak's torso was covered in large bruises and his eye was swollen shut. A small cut above his eyebrow and a few on his cheek, made Erol frown with fury.

"Who's done this to you?" Erol spoke softly as his hand wandered over Jak's arsenal of injuries.

Jak hissed with pain as Erol's hand pressed to hard on one of his bruises. His hand flew up and snatched Erol's off his body. "I told you... Its none of your concern." Flaring his nose he stood up, pain radiating through his body. Jak bit his lip to keep from crying out and glared down at Erol. "What have you come for?" He demanded harshly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came to see you." Erol stated simply as he continued to stare at the beaten, but not broken, man before him.

"Why?"

Erol shrugged. "I don't know why." He whispered. Standing, he leaned forward and touched his lips against Jak's. "You've taken over my thoughts. I don't know why."

Jak pushed Erol away and collapsed again on the pillows. "I would appreciate it if you'd leave. Please."

"Why?"

"Because I do not wish you to see me like this!" Jak's voice rose till he was nearly screaming.

"Why not? I want to take care of you." Erol smiled gently and touched Jak's cheek. He backed off as Jak slapped his hand and lay down, facing the wall. "Please Jak." Erol frowned and stood. "If you tell me who did this..."

"What? What will you do?" Anger marred Jak's voice.

"I'll... I'll..." Erol bit his lip again and stared down at the small weak form laying before him. "I'll do what you wish me too." He curled up next to Jak, trying to warm the man as a cold breeze blew through the pitiful excuse for a window.

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself."

"Ok." Erol smiled and snuggled next to the man, wrapping his arms gently around Jak's body. Soon they both fell into a contented sleep.


	4. New Lovers, Kind and Good

My goodness you are spoiled! Don't think that I am going to continue to update like this though ;) School is starting to get into full swing, soI shan't be always doing this. Hopefully I can stop updating such crappy ones though. Oi! Umm.. I am trying to incorporate more people from the Jak II game. Remember! This is AU! They won't be like they are in the game.Also! I apologize for any typos here and now! The last one was filled to the brimwith them, and I hate that chapter now. Anyways, off to the rayshes!

Jak rolled over on his side and stared at the man sleeping peacefully next to him. He frowned, stood up from the large, overly beautified pillow and stretched. His body ached, but at least it wasn't as wounded as before. Jak ran a hand through his thick hair and walked over to a mirror. Sitting down in front of the piece of glass, he began to put on his makeup.

Jak drew fine lines around his eyes and smudged the dark coal. He gazed at his reflection as he slowly applied the expensive lip color. Pity filled his heart. No other man he knew had to put on makeup, and no woman he knew put it on so painfully perfect. Licking his lips across the darkened surface of his mouth, Jak tasted the sweet tang of the berries juice.

As a soft noise came from the sleeping area, Jak turned with a fright filled expression. Krew hated it when Jak didn't have his makeup on before the overly plump man got up. He quickly turned back to the mirror and applied the blush quickly. The beautiful man closed his eyes and swallowed hard, as two large, sweaty palms rested on his shoulders.

"Eh Jak. You look beautiful as always." Krew twisted the dancer around. Leaning over the smaller man, he pressed his lips against the generous, sweet mouth. "About last night, my dear concubine..." Krew trailed off as he watched the expressions on Jak's face. "You seemed... a bit not here." The fat man snarled and shook Jak harshly as the younger man didn't respond in any way. "Tell me why! Who else are you pleasuring!" He continued to shake Jak till the young man answered.

"My dear Krew." Jak hissed as his head shook back and forth. "I was merely out of thoughts because, my land lord, he was asking about my rent. I was only thinking of how I should use my money last night." Jak smiled softly as the older man took this excuse.

"Eh... I shall have to do something about this... land lord, of yours, mmm?" Krew pressed his slimy lips against Jak's again, and then pointed towards the bed. "Off you go then."

"Yes, Krew." Jak walked over to the large pillow, holding his head up high, trying to retain any semblance of pride. Multiple times Jak gagged as Krew ravished his body. He threw his head back and moaned, as the older man commanded.

"My little whore, mine."

Erol held his head up as he stood in line with four other soldiers. All were under inspection for treason. A small smirk played its way across his lips as the inspector passed him by. The drug that had been issued, wouldn't drag anything such as treason from his lips, for he had never done anything wrong.

"You!" The scrawny, boney man pointed a long large knuckled finger towards a shivering man. Erol dared a glance over. The man was shaking and his eyes darted back and forth. A bit of saliva was forming at the corners of his mouth. Pity for the poor sod filled Erol's mind. Some were effected by the drug. The side effects were rare, but the King believed his alchemist when he said that the side effects only happened because the person was guilty.

As they drug the salivating man, yelling and screaming, from the hall, the King turned to the four men left.

"You are all allowed to go. Just remember that treason, is a cause for beheading." The King waved a hand and they left.

"Hey Erol." Torn slapped the mans back. "Haven't seen you in awhile. That was close though!" A big grin alighted on the fellow soldiers face and he wrapped his arm around Erol's shoulders.

Erol snorted. "And, exactly, why was that close? You weren't expecting to be caught for any reason were you?" He raised an eyebrow at his long time friend.

"No! Of course not." Torn turned his happy face towards Erol. "I was just hoping I wouldn't get caught for something I did before my enlistment." They both laughed, and Torn removed his arm from around Erol. "Lets go get wasted." With an agreeing nod, they both went for a nice round of the town.

Jak entered the dancing circle, his mouth slightly parted, and his arms covered in gold. Eyes that were closed half way, greeted him. He stopped the frown that threatened his angelic features as he noticed a lack of red hair in the audience. Continuing to dance with the soft music, he kept his gaze on the door. Hope filled his heart, every time the wooden door opened from the outside. Every time it was squashed as just another nobody entered.

"You're a pretty face." A lean, pale man said as he reached out a long, thin hand towards Jak's pelvis. Jak humored the man and danced a bit closer, his hips swaying, a sexual look in his eyes.

As the night wore on, Jak felt as if Erol would never come. Hate filled Jak's heart. He knew he shouldn't have believed the soldier when he had told him he would visit. As he walked out the door, the thin man who had reached for him inside, boldly stepped forward and claimed Jak for his own. Jak smiled and nodded as the man offered ten gold, for the entire night and whatever he pleased.

As they walked from the bar, Jak heard a familiar laugh. He turned at the sound and watched as Erol stumbled past, another man next to him. A frown creased Jak's beautiful features as he watched the two drunkenly continue on.

Erol tapped Torn's shoulder. "I have to make a quick stop." He tapped on Torn's broad shoulders and walked into a bar. "Oi!" He called to the waitress he had become very fond of since the first night he had ever visited the bar.

Keira walked towards Erol. She held up a hand in greeting. "What 'an I do ya for love?" She smiled as Erol asked her about Jak. " 'E left not too long ago. Oh... it looked a bit like a scholar." A quick smirk crossed her features. "Them's scholars, they sure do take a liking to our little Jak." She smiled and walked off as Erol thanked her.

"Never mind. Lets go Torn." Erol smiled at the man and walked out of the smokey bar.

Jak groaned as his face was planted into the bedding of pillows. He lay, uncomprehending as the thin man pushed into his body savagely. As the man finished, his body arching sickeningly against Jak's back, Jak lay staring out the window. He smiled as Vin lay down next to him, caressing his face. For some reason Jak felt safe here inside the posh academic house. Slipping his tongue into Vin's mouth, Jak kissed the man till he had enough and pushed away from him.

In the early morning, Jak took his money and left the large, elegant home. He stopped and smiled at the rose bush that was accentuated in the middle of a large garden. Jak leaned over to smell the sweet perfume of the flowers. He smiled and pulled away. Reaching a hand up, he touched his clean face. This was the first time, in a long time, since he was able to go home without make up on his face. It was refreshing to be able to not have to worry about putting the elegant mask on.

As Jak walked down the street, he hummed to a song inside his head. Joy filled his mind as he thought of the prospect of visiting that lovely home again. He took out some money and stopped by a small eatery. He ordered some food, and slowly ate the warm, honey flavored oatmeal.

Erol walked into the small building on his way to work. He sat on a chair next to the kitchen and ordered his usual. As his eyes traversed the room, he felt a prick in his heart as he saw Jak slowly eating. Standing, he walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I never showed last night." He gave a short smile towards the eating man. Reaching out a hand, he brushed a few strands of hair out of Jak's dazzling blue eyes. "I came... just didn't make it before you left." Erol stared at Jak, his eyes never leaving the other man's face. "Why won't you answer me?"

Jak closed his eyes as a burst of honey washed over his tongue. He let the sound of Erol's voice flood over and around him. As Erol asked him why, he looked up from his bowl. A short glare towards the man was all that was given. He spooned the last bit of cereal into his mouth and stood, placing two copper coins on the table. Without a single word, he turned and left the building.

Erol sat up straight and watched Jak leave. A frown of pain alighted on his face. The waiter set a bowl of fruit and milk in front of him. Erol gave a short nod of thanks, and stared at the two copper coins on the table.


	5. Time Shall Reveal All

Don't hate me... I am sorry... this story is kinda going in circles, but I am really just trying to prolong what has to happen. I have the end all planed out in my head, I am just trying to figure out how to get there. :P Thank you all so uch for the reviews also! I absolutely adore you, everyone! Umm.. ok, just to let you know... theres a tad bit of er... sex in this one. Nothing explicit, but later chapters will get iffy. I apologize now. Oh and uh, heh I added Krew, because yes, hes nasty and I love your responses, exactly what they should be Mwa ha ha ha! (evil laughter) On to the rayshes!

A/N: Again, I do not own these characters, just using them for my own needs right now. They will be returned safely to the PS2 as soon as I get them out of my head. Naughty Dog and affiliates own them.

o.o

Erol shifted on his foot and glowered at the nearest passerby. After Jak had left the small eatery, Erol had sat there, staring at those shining coins and thought. He had thought and thought and thought. Trying to sort out his feelings. A scowl set over his features as Torn came waltzing from the small door next to the large gate, the soldiers only way in or out of the lush gardens of the palace. Erol waved, and stretched.

"What's the verdict?"

"Another beheading."

"You seem... pleased?"

"Yeah well I never liked that yokel anyways." Torn grinned towards Erol. "He deserves all the pain he gets."

"That's a bit harsh my friend." Erol grinned back. Suddenly a very distracted looking Daxter ran out the gate door. He looked at both Torn and Erol, sniffed indignantly, and walked off, his head held high. "That's one I'd like to see get the axe." Erol snarled towards the skinny back of the retreating Daxter.

Torn laughed and slapped Erol on the back. "I'm sure he'd love to see your pretty head rolling down the street just as much." Laughter filled the archway of the giant gate.

Walking home, Erol had a small bounce in his step. A grin threatened to pop right out of nowhere and onto his face. Luckily he kept it under control. People passing by on the street smiled kindly when he was in ear shot, and muttered horrible things when he had traveled past them.

Jak moaned loudly as Krew jerked his body back and forth. The large man had tied Jak's hands on some rings stuck to the wall. Pain flared in his body every time the fat man lurched forward. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to think of something else, anything else, than the sweaty man kissing and touching and laving at his body. Thoughts of Erol's gentle caresses filled his mind and he bit his lip, trying to hold onto those thoughts as Krew hit his face.

"Moan you whore!"

"Mm-aaaah." Jak threw his head back and moaned from pity and hate. The sound was filled with different emotions, all but ecstacy, but the old man didn't take notice and continued to push roughly into Jak's sore body. "Erol..." Jak groaned as Krew shoved forward hard and came into his limp body.

"Erol?" Krew asked panting. "Who's Erol?" Anger bubbled up in the fat man. His lips quivered and saliva dribbled between the fleshy lumps and onto Jak's still bare chest.

Fear penetrated Jak's heart. "Wh-what? Erol?" He gave Krew a long steady confused look.

"Hmm... 'Ah oh', I suppose eh?" Krew sneered and hit Jak across the face as hard as he could. His jowls quivered with pent up anger. "Never eh... never shall you even look at another man. Mmm." He pulled away from Jak and threw the lean man's clothes back to him. "Get dressed and leave." Krew stalked off.

"Yes Krew." Jak whispered. He touched his cheek and glared at himself in the mirror across the room. "You fool. You're going to get someone hurt. Stupid." He pulled his clothes on as quickly as he could, and left the large, ugly house.

Erol hummed happily to himself as he munched on hard bread and melon. His eyes flicked over a small piece of paper laying on the table in front of him. The procedures for the beheading read as so:

"To all those attending the ceremony (Erol snorted), arrive promptly at half past the hour of seven. Don't be late. Punishment will be given to those who don't arrive in the proper attire or at the given time. King Praxis"

Erol sighed and shook his head at the paper as he took a large bite of the bread, licking stray butter off his lips. The King wasn't the greatest they'd had, but he at least kept the public under control, and he paid the soldiers good wages. Folding the paper up, Erol turned back to his meal. The melon was fresh and ripe and bursted with sweet juice. Waving the waitress over, Erol asked for some honey, which he promptly dumped over the ambrosian fruit. He sighed happily and took a bite of the overly sugary food. Bliss was apparent on his face as he took a bite of the salty buttery bread.

Jak groaned and rubbed his cheek. As he stumbled through the streets, his eyes flicked into various buildings. The doors all were open wide and light strayed out onto the darkening street. Jak stopped as he saw a shot of red hair inside on building. Taking a step forward he bit his lip as his eyes alighted on Erol. The young man had a big grin on his face, his eyes were closed halfway as he took bites of honey drenched fruit and butter slathered bread. Licking his lips, Jak entered the building. Pain and pity for himself made his legs carry him forward. He didn't really want to talk to Erol. He wanted to stay mad at the other man.

Erol licked his lips and picked up a small piece of cloth on the table, wiping his mouth on the makeshift napkin. He sighed and unfolded his legs, trying to allow the blood back down to his tired feet. He leaned back on the pillow and stared at the bit of melon left. Deciding against listening to his screaming stomach, he popped the bit of fruit into his mouth, loving the luscious flavor. Out of seeming nowhere, a rather beat up Jak sat down next to him.

"Mmm.." Erol mumbled around his last bit of dinner.

"I'm sorry." Jak whispered so quietly he was sure Erol had missed it. Leaning forward, Jak rested his weary head in his hands. He nodded and thanked the waitress as she brought him some bread.

Nearly falling backwards, Erol stared at the yellow and green haired man. "Huh?" The half question tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. A small tongue appeared from behind his lips and licked away the confusion, lust, and honey.

Jak watched Erol's tongue slip across his lips. Never before had he lusted after another. This man though... he caused an up welling of emotions and wants and fears. Looking away, Jak picked up his bread and bit into it. He mechanically chewed and swallowed, and chewed and swallowed. Eyes were staring at him. More than just Erol's hazel eyes, he was sure. Glancing around the room, he saw a woman staring unabashedly at him. With a small glare, she quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find me? I thought you were... angry?" Erol swallowed a lump as Jak turned his bruised face towards him. Those blue eyes hid pain and fury. It made Erol want to jump the dancer then and there.

"I need a place to stay tonight. Do you have room to spare?"

"Y-yes..."

Erol tumbled backwards through the door and fell onto his pillows with a loud grunt. Eyes widened as Jak fell onto him, mouth open and hands restless. He threw his head back and groaned as Jak did things... things he had done to Jak that one and only night. Breathing soon became second in importance to the man on top of him. His hands ran over the lithe body and he panted against the warm, saliva slick lips. "J-Jak!" He gasped as the other man pushed fingers into him and touched a most delightful spot. After much panting and moaning and most wonderful climaxes, Jak and Erol lay very sated on the bed.

"Thank you." Jak leaned over and kissed Erol's forehead as the other man drifted off to sleep. Standing up, Jak got dressed quickly and left Erol's apartment. He didn't need Krew to find out about his little escapade. If that fat bastard even touched a single hair on Erol's head... Jak gazed at the sleeping mans form in the moonlight. Turning he left the small room.

Erol awakened to the sounds of the day drifting in through the window. He rolled over, reaching a hand out in the darkness his closed eyes brought. When his hand met air his eyes shot open instantly. Jak wasn't there... Fear gripped Erol's thoughts as he remembered the 'ceremony' he was supposed to attend. Dropping all thoughts of Jak, he jumped up and slipped on his proper uniform. With a quick glance at the bed, he ran out the door.

The small courtyard was filled with the King's company. Erol and the other guards stood in a row of two behind the milling crowd.

"The ceremony will now begin!" Praxis shouted and clapped his hands together excitedly. Two large men dragged out a thin, scraggly looking man, the one who had been affected adversely by the drug. Erol watched without emotion as the man stumbled onto the raised platform. Raising his head a bit to maintain pride, the former guard stared straight at Erol. Erol felt his stomach lurch as those bright, pride filled eyes latched with his own. As the man was shoved forcefully onto his knees, their eyes never strayed.

The axe seemed to take forever to finish its sweep. The dull blade sliced through the thick flesh of the neck, everyone flinched away as the man screamed in agony. The cut hadn't been fatal. Erol thought he was going to throw up. The blade rose again, and this time the executioner stood on his tiptoes as he pulled all his strength into this last and final blow. As the dull metal severed the spinal cord and sliced through the rest of the skin and chords, a loud applause was taken up. The dead head hung limply from a piece of skin. Erol watched entranced as it swung back and forth before the skin snapped and it rolled to a stop at the feet of King Praxis.

"No traitors will be accepted here in this great kingdom! We need everyone to be strong! To push away the invaders from the north and south!" More applause. It only seemed to make Praxis grow. He grew and grew and grew on the scanty applause. All the guards in the back hung their heads in shame, except Erol. He stared, uncomprehending, at the head now soaking Praxis' silk shoes in blood.

Torn slowly sipped on his water. His eyes were glazed over and he stared at the far wall. Erol waved a hand in front of the man's face.

"Mm? Oh... Sorry... just thinking... that could've been one of us up there Erol..." He turned his glazed blue eyes on Erol. "You know?"

Erol nodded and stuck a piece of fruit into his mouth. He sucked on the fresh fruit as his mind replayed that horrible morning over and over again. "But it wasn't." Were the only comforting words he could give to Torn. "It won't ever be." He smiled at Torn and stood. "I'll see you around later." He patted the other man on the shoulder and left the dingy bar.

Jak started as a hand came down on his shoulder. Turning slowly, he came face to face with Vin.

"You never came back like you said you would. Why not?" Vin looked hurt and his voice was filled with pain of betrayal.

"My dear Vin..." Jak stumbled over different speeches in his head. None would work anyway, so he picked the most eloquent. "I had other business to attend to." Eloquent? Is that he called eloquent? Jak bit his lip as he stared into Vins eyes. The academic stood and stared at him, seemingly dumbfounded.

"But you said... you said you would come back." Vin slowly held up his hand, palm facing the ceiling. "I have for you here, some money. I wish you take it, and come with me for tonight. This should be enough to cover any other 'business' you have." A small smile spread across a thin, grey face.

Jak stared at the handful of gold in Vin's hand. He didn't know what to say. No one had ever offered him as much. Looking back up, he nodded, and followed Vin to his large, elegant home.


	6. Silent Nights

Ok... so finally we shall begin with the end of all. Yay! Don't hate me. Sig will come in, and he won't be girly don't worry Alix. Also! I am sorry that this is so short and blah. I decided to update for you guys, cause I was just terribly bored! Yay! Anyways... hmmm... Well... dunno what to say... so enjoy!

o.O.o.O

Jak sat on the edge of Vin's pillows. He watched the man sleeping and a small smile spread across his face. Thoughts of Erol and the night before flooded through his head, and a small blush graced his cheeks. As Vin rolled over onto his stomach, Jak stood and put his clothes on. He reached out and grabbed the gold on top of the dresser. As he walked through the lush gardens, he counted the gold. Twenty shining coins sat in his hand. A large grin flickered over his face. That was enough to cover three months of rent and at least a months worth of decent meals.

Krew sneered as a small, skinny man appeared before him. The mans head was hung low and his dark brown hair fell over his face. "What is it eh?" Krew asked the shivering subservient man.

"I've c-come my lord with news about Jak." The messenger stuttered and kept his gaze on the ground.

"Then tell me! Don't be a paid busy body for nothing eh..." Krew shoved a piece of bread in his mouth, juices from the meat it had been soaked with dripping down his chin and onto his already filthy shirt.

"Y-yes sir." The messenger took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. "The man named Jak-"

"I know who you're here about! Get on with it!" Krew snarled and took a large bite of bloody meat.

"Yes Krew... He was seen with a man. This man is a scholar and his name is Vin." The small man bit his lip and watched Krew tear the piece of veal apart. Stalling a gag he stumbled forward in his information, wanting nothing more than to leave the large, unkept dining hall. "Vin is paid by the king himself for research in the ways of the element fire."

"Fire?" Krew snorted. "Jak is being screwed by a lowly scholar of fire!" Rage bubbled up. Standing on his small legs, Krew grabbed the messengers hair. He tilted the mans head back and growled in his face. "We can't let this go on now, eh?" He threw the small man back, watching without emotion as he fell on his back side with a grunt. "Go get me Pecker."

"Y-yes sir." The messenger scrambled off to get the other man.

"You called for me?" Pecker walked through the doors. His body was lean and wiry, standing not much taller than five feet. Hair the color of the blue sky fell over his eyes. A glare of disdain for the world adorned his lean, hard face.

"Yes. There is someone I need you to take care of for me."

"Someone sir?"

"Yes. A certain, mmm, Vin. I want him taken care of _tonight_. No mess ups. He's quite, mmm, valuable to the king eh." Krew wiped his dripping mouth off on his sleeve and turned away from the man. "Go now. I want it done tonight."

"Yes sir." Pecker backed away through the doors he had come. "No mess ups."

Jak grinned as Erol gestured wildly over his bowl of fruit and sweet cream. A small giggle emerged from his mouth as the man reached over and brushed a finger over his cheek.

"Ah, my beautiful Jak." Erol traced his finger along Jak's sharp jaw line, he smiled at Jak's wide blue eyes looking out from beneath his yellow-green hair. As a waitress came over with a plate of bread, Erol leaned back on his pillow and stared at the other man.

Jak smiled widely at the waitress as she walked away. Picking up a piece of the bread he took a small bite. He had never been out with one of his customers. Never out in public like this. He felt giddy and knew he was acting like a silly girl out with her lover. He blushed as Erol stared at him across the table. Gazing down at his bread, he sighed and put some salty butter on it. Taking another bite he looked around the small eatery. Men and women sat on various pillows, all eating their evening meals after a hard day of work. The city glowed golden under the bright red setting sun. A hazy pink glow drifted through the thin curtains of the building and illuminated everything beautifully. Erol's hair shined in the low lighting and Jak smiled as the other man began to eat his fruit and cream.

Erol slowly picked up a piece of fruit and slowly ran it along his lips in a teasing manner. He kept his eyes on Jak's face as he slowly slid the piece of fruit into his mouth. Sucking lightly on the piece of fruit, he couldn't help the feral grin that slid over his face as Jak stared at him unabashedly, wantonly. Sitting up straight he chewed on the piece of fruit and watched as the other man snapped back to reality and began eating his bread again.

"So Jak... How was your day?" Erol bite his tongue at his lame way of making conversation.

"It was alright I guess." Jak pouted cutely as he looked at his bread. The top glimmered with the butter. He smiled and took another bite. Erol had offered to take him out to dinner, and was going to take him to an expensive dining area, that was lavish with gardens and had chairs and tables from the Precursor times. Jak had intervened and instead talked Erol into taking him to a small eatery that carried his favorite meal. As he finished his piece of bread, Jak gasped as a large platter of cooked vegetables and oatmeal was placed before him and Erol. He looked up at Erol with a confused look. "This is a bit... much."

Erol stared at the platter of food. "Hmm... that's ok. Just eat what you can." He leaned forward and took the two bowls set next to the food. Filling them full of the main meal, he handed Jak a bowl. Staring down at the food, he slowly stuck his finger into the warm oatmeal and stuck it into his mouth. The sweet, spicy taste flooded his mouth and made his tongue tingle. Erol smiled and took another bite, this time eating a piece of vegetable with the oatmeal. He grinned as Jak followed suit and began to eat the food with a fervor.

Jak savored the spicy tang of the meal as it flowed through his mouth and down his throat. He gazed up at Erol through half lidded eyes and smiled back at the man. They sat in companionable silence as they ate their supper. An hour later, both men emerged from the building. They giggled and stumbled through the street, pushing through the crowd of people heading to their own homes. The sun had set and the chill of the approaching night settled over the city.

Erol held Jak up, his arm wrapped around the mans waist. He ran his fingers under the gauze shirt that hung off the others thin frame, grinning as the other man latched his mouth on his neck. They soon both stumbled through the door of Erol's small apartment, both collapsing onto the pillows. Erol set about to making Jak scream loudly with pleasure all night.

Vin sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. Sighing loudly he put down the vial of red goo, the stuff they called eco. He groaned as he stared at his parchment of notes. The stuff again had refused to reveal the secrets of fire. Deep in his heart, Vin knew, he _knew_, that it was the element fire. He just had to figure out how to tap that energy. A small voice in his head reminded him that the scholars investigating the dark eco had gotten a lot farther, and he would be famous by now if he had joined that section of research. Snorting and waving off the little voice, he put everything away.

Leaving the small laboratory for the night, Vin wound his way through the dark halls of the palace. The building was so large, half the city could reside in it. Shaking his head in anger, Vin waved to the guard at the front gate and headed to his home. As he walked through a small alley way, Vin jumped at the sound of something falling. Turning to look behind him, Vin cursed as a small kitten mewled and ran off in the opposite direction. He walked into his large posh home and thanked the servant as she brought him some fruit and honey. Sitting down in his overly-large bedroom, Vin set about eating his small meal.

A dark shadow crept its way across the side wall. The candle flickered, keeping the corners of the room shrouded in dark. Amber eyes glared out at the man eating in the center of the room. Silently the figure watched as the man finished and crawled onto a large section of pillows. Soon the room was filled with the soft sounds of sleep as the began to slumber. Slowly the figure crept out of the corner and slunk over to the sleeping man. A thin, calloused hand brushed a few strands of sky blue hair out of blazing eyes. The glint of a blade, accompanied with the swish of metal tearing through the still of night, were the only companions to the soft gurgle of blood.

Vin's eyes shot open as his throat was slit. He gazed up with fear filled eyes as a wiry man stood above him, gazing down without emotion. Reaching up a hand, Vin tried desperately to stop the flow of blood from the gaping wound in his throat. "Why?" He croaked out at his killer.

"No one takes what _he_ has laid claim to." Pecker's thick accent filled the room. He listened to the sounds of death coming from the man below him. A grin flickered over his features as Vin died on a soft whisper of wind. The candle burned brightly as Pecker slunk out the home, it illuminated Vin's pain stricken, pale face.

Jak gasped and grabbed Erol's hips as he threw his head back in ecstacy. The two lovers fell down on the pillows together and slept peacefully.


	7. Fight club!

Ok so this chapter is just as short as the others... umm... it was supposed to be longer but then I just got so into fighting that I forgot the other ideas I wanted to add. I'll listen to the Alexander soundtrack again and they come back. Anyways, if I got the military rank wrong forgive me. Most of this chapter is just for shits and giggles, only a few sentences are really prevelant to the story. Ummm... anyways have fun, and uh... I'll get right on that long over due good and long chap... heh... Promise!

o.O.o.O

Jak raised his hands in the air and clapped them together. Slowly he bucked his hips back and forth, gazing out at the crowd through half-lidded eyes. Twisting his arms around his head he slowly circled his hips in a wide arc as the flute player hit a long sultry note. As Jak tilted his head back, his eyes flicked to the door as it opened. A cool gust of autumn air blew through, causing Jak to shiver. He held back the grin as Erol walked in, staring at him as he was seated. Jak leaned his head back, his mouth slack as his arms wove like a cobra about to strike in the air. He bucked his hips back and forth and back and forth, the men in the crowd grew silent as he hit the climax of his sexual dance. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he concentrated on the music, and became one with the beautiful sounds.

Erol watched Jak dance. Shifting slightly on his pillow as the man looked at him, a small pink tongue appearing to dance across his berry colored lips. Promises of the night to come drifted in the air between the two and Erol slowly lifted a tankard of beer to his mouth. As the song came to an end, Erol watched as Jak left for the back, his hips swaying gently as he walked. The strong liquor burned a trail down Erol's throat as he sipped it. Lifting a hand to his forehead, Erol wiped away dirt and sweat from the day. He coughed lightly as a young woman came out of the back and began to dance with the grace of a cat.

Jak grinned as he sat down in front of his mirror. Taking off his arm cuffs, he looked in the mirror. Picking up a piece of cloth, Jak gently wiped the sweat from his face and chest. As he began to put his makeup on again, he started at a loud commotion from the front. He followed the other dancers in the back as they all ran to the open doorway to the dancing area.

"We've come to prosecute the killer of Vin d' Hirde." A large man in an imperial guard suit shouted. Everyone in the small establishment stayed stock still as he marched with four other men into the middle of the room. He shoved the woman who had been dancing off to the side and turned looking out at the stone like crowd.

"We do not know anyone of that name here." The old bar keep spoke slowly to the guards, as if they were dumb and deaf. "Please leave."

"Old man! How dare you disrespect the imperial guards!" The large 'ring' leader of the guards shouted, heading towards the hunched over bar keep. Death was written on his face.

"Stop!" Erol stood and ran to stand between the two men, alleviating some of the tension between the two.

"Who do you think you are?" The large guard stood straight up, he was almost twice as tall as Erol and at least twice as wide. His large, dark and grim face glowered down at the smaller man who had dared to intervene.

"I am Erol. First in command of the kings third platoon, first army." Erol straightened his shoulders and tried to make himself taller. He pushed his chest out and shot his own death glare. His dark eyes scanned the man in front of him. "Who are you to come barging in here?"

"I'm Sid." The man shifted on his foot and continued to stare down at the puny man before him. A grin slid across his face as he watched the other try to make himself more impressive. "So... the corporal of his majesties finest troops comes to a whore house like this?" Sid waved a bear paw sized hand across the crowd. "How interesting."

Jak stared out at the confrontation. His knees felt weak and he would have fallen to the ground except for the bodies pressed against him on all sides. Pushing forward a bit more to hear better, Jak gasped softly as he saw Erol run in front of the huge giant like man. Biting his lip he looked over as some women started whispering about what the guards had come for.

"It sounded as if someone was murdered." The first whispered quietly.

"Must be someone important for the king to send out a group of his thugs. I wonder who did it?" A second chattered.

A third interjected with a wave of her hand. "Shush you two, I can't hear what their saying."

"That's really none of your business." Erol knew he was blushing, knew his hands were shaking. He couldn't believe the audacity this man had! He was rude and arrogant, and he made Erol want to slap that silly grin off his face.

"Well Erol. If you really _are_ who you _say_ you are, then you shouldn't really be getting in our way."

"Of you pestering some common folk?" Erol fumed.

"No you dolt." Sid sneered and waved a hand in front of his face, as if a fly were buzzing in front of him. "One of the kings highly paid elemental scholars was found dead in his house this afternoon. He was brutally murdered." Sid crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow towards Erol.

Erol felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. But this man angered him! Dolt! Who did he think he was! Closing his eyes, Erol grit his teeth together. Taking a deep shaky breath, he opened them again and looked at Sid. "And why would you think that the murderer is here?" Clenching his hands into fists, Erol ground his teeth together. This was silly and absurd.

"We have a good contact that told us they saw Sir Vin leaving this establishment with a man here the other day." Sid sniffed indignantly and turned away from Erol and toward the crowd. "I have work. Now, who knows-"

Erol reached forward and grabbed Sid's large arm. He spun the man around so that he was looking at him. "How dare you disrespect your higher ups!" Erol felt the anger bubbling up, and he knew that if he could get a trip to the dungeons if he _really was_ impeding the kings business.

Sid's eyes grew large as the smaller man shouted at him. Reaching out a hand he slapped Erol across the face. "You aren't in uniform! I don't have to respect you when you're not on duty!" A menacing growl escaped his lips as Erol stared at him, unfazed by the strike.

"I may not be in uniform, but I am always on duty! A kings soldier is never _off_ duty." Erol snarled and positioned himself in a fighting stance. "And obviously they," He gestured widely at the crowd, "have no idea who or what you are talking about! So you'd better just leave before I-" Erol stopped short as a large thick fist swung through the air and struck him across the cheek. Fire blazed in Erol's eyes as his body reacted to the threat. He lashed out with one fist and grinned with sick amusement as it connected with Sid's rock hard abdomen. The larger man groaned in pain and reached out a hand, grabbing at Erol's thin, loose pants. Turning in just the knick of time, Erol smashed his other fist against Sid's face. He listened to the smacking of flesh against flesh and bone against bone.

Jak gasped and tried to get through the other dancers. Their lean, toned bodies making it almost impossible to push through the small crowd of them in the door. Finally, a man in front of Jak moved to the side, allowing a small passage. Jak squeezed in between the people and ran over to the site of the fight. The guards were placing bets, as Erol struggled against the larger man now straddling his hips and beating his face and chest. Jak jumped forward and pushed Sid off of Erol. He gaped as a different guard grabbed him about the waist and threw him to the side, lunging after him as he collapsed in a heap.

Erol growled and jumped after the second guard, as Sid struggled to regain his composer after smacking his head on the ground. "Don't you dare touch him!" He screamed as his foot connected with the soldiers back, causing him to spill across the floor and almost on Jak's lap. Erol pounced and began to beat the guards face against the floor.

Soon the other dancers and patrons of the bar began to join in on the beating, and eventually everyone forgot who they were fighting and why. So by the time midnight rolled around, everyone stumbled from the bar, bleeding and bruised, but on the adrenaline rush of a life time. The old bar keep muttered bad things as he cleaned up around the five guards and few others that were pummeled beyond consciousness.


	8. Bad Omens

Ok so again, another pos chap. Oh well... anyways, ummm... well lets think... Thanx for the reviews guys! Makes me happy! Also, if you'd all be so kind, if you could go to the and then go to yami no hoshi's page and read her story Behind Delicate and Honey, we'd both be really happy! Its a co written story. Ethereal Shadow is the other, better writer. Anyways! Of to rayshes my friends!

Disclaimer: Cause I don't wanna be sued, I do not own Jak or Erol or Krew or Vin or Praxis or anyone else I use. They all belong to Naughty Dog. I love Naughty Dog...

o.O.o.O.o.O

Erol gazed up at the bright blue sky above. He shifted on his foot as he stood in front of the large gates. The night before had disturbed him to no end. The words that Sig had shouted were resonating in his mind. An elemental scholar... why would someone want to kill one of them? All that Erol knew of them was that they played around with some goo they called eco, and reported to the king if the goo could be used for good or bad. Sighing softly, Erol turned and looked at Torn. The other man rested against the dull yellow brick of the gate walls, his head fallen back and his eyes closed. Erol snorted at the others seeming lack of regard for his station. Looking back out at the streets, he sniffed lightly as a group of children taunted him and Torn. He disregarded them till one threw a rock that smacked him on the nose. Setting his face to the one he wore in battle, when he was about to make a kill, Erol stomped up to the group of provokers.

"Excuse me sir..." One boy whimpered, his hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were large and blue. "We didn't mean to hit you. We were aiming for the... er..." The boy traveled off as his dim mind reeled for an excuse.

Erol snarled and gripped the small boy by the front of his shirt. "Know this! I have fought in many battles against the invading monsters in the south and north. I have made your life livable. Don't go disrespecting people that you owe your miserable hide to." He set the boy down and glared at the rest. "All of you, go home and tell your parents that you need to report to the tower tomorrow to do cleaning duty." Stalking back to the gate, Erol felt exhausted. Normally he would have chased the children off, calling their punishment after them as they scampered in every direction.

"You're going soft." Torn smirked at Erol as the other man leaned against the gate.

"Shut up."

"Well, well, well." Torn leaned on the gate next to Erol and stared at the man.

Erol's face looked as though he were in pain. His eyes were shut tight against the rising sun and his lips were turned down in a scowling frown.

"What's up as of late? You've been really... not yourself. I can't remember the last time you were nice to someone who hit you... with a rock none the less."

"Shut up Torn. I don't want to talk about it right now. I need quiet so I can think, and your ugly voice isn't the quietest."

Torn gasped. His eyes grew wide and his lower lip trembled. In mock pain, Torn clutched his heart and stumbled back to the other side of the gateway. "You've hurt me my love."

Erol opened his eyes and glowered at the other man. "Oh shut it." Standing straight, he stretched, groaning as his vertebrae cracked and popped. "How much longer do we have?"

"Only about an hour or so." Torn sighed and resumed his sleep like doze.

After a few minutes of silence, except for the sound of muffled voices and shuffling feet from the people on the street, Erol turned back towards Torn. "So... do you know a guy named Sig?"

Torn cracked open an eye and stared at Erol. "I thought you said you wanted time to think." He smirked as Erol sent him a glare. "Yeah I know a guy named Sig. Big burly man, works on the inside." Torn shoved a thumb towards the large gates. "He's a big, nasty guy. Why? You didn't happen to uh, get into any shit with him did you?"

Erol frowned. "No... just a friend I know might be..."

Torn grunted and shifted on his feet, resting his arms behind his head. "Better pray for him."

Erol flopped down onto his pillows. A cool breeze drifted through the open window. Rolling onto his back, Erol rested his head on one arm, the other arm draped over his stomach. Frowning, Erol sighed and rolled over onto his side, staring at the far wall. A small tapestry of a woman dancing stared back. Erol scowled at the woman and flopped over to his other side. Pouting, Erol reached out and touched a small pillow that Jak used when he slept over.

Jak hadn't been able to come over tonight because he had 'other obligations', as he had put it. Pouting, Erol sat up and leaned back on his hands. He stared at the small wooden dresser next to the door. Night was quickly settling over the city, and he had been off duty since one in the afternoon. Torn and him had gone out and ate lunch, then both had gone for a swim in the local bath house. The cool water had been a blessing against his hot skin. Erol closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a small smile gracing his lips. Torn had been insistent that he get with one of the bath house workers, right up until Torn had learned that they were slave girls. Smirking, Erol fell back against his pillows again and rested his arm across his eyes.

Sig... He and Torn had talked a long time about Sig while they were eating. The man in question had been in Erol's very own platoon. Not for long though. He soon had been promoted to the inside guards. The ones who protected the king himself. The ones who stood behind the king when he was in council. The ones that carried a big sword, but never had to use it against another living being. Erol frowned. That's why the man had had the audacity to talk to him the way he had. Scowling, Erol sighed and slammed his arms against the pillows. It still angered him to think of the way he had been so blatantly disrespected.

Another thing bothered him. After he and Jak had left the bar, the other man had fretted about the murdered scholar. All night, Jak had sat and muttered about some man named Krew, and the scholar Vin. It had confused Erol to no end, because nothing the other said tied in with anything else. Eventually after Jak had refused him multiple times, Erol had fallen asleep. Now as he lay pondering what Jak had been saying, he felt his face flush. What if Jak had been the man seen with Vin?

Sitting straight up, Erol gasped as this 'epiphany' hit him. His Jak... his Jak was being accused of murder? Erol's blood boiled as he thought of the implication that Jak slept with other men. He knew that that's what Jak did, but it still made him angry when he thought of it. And now, now he was a murderer? Erol scrunched his face up as he thought of different scenarios.

But it was impossible for Jak to have murdered Vin. Jak had been with him the night of the supposed murder. Sighing softly in relief, Erol fell back against his pillows once more. A small grin flickered across his face. Oh yes, Jak had been with him that night. So if he had been with Jak, then that means that someone else had murdered the scholar. Sighing in desperation, Erol shoved the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. This is why he had become a soldier. Thinking wasn't his strong suit. Groaning in agitation, Erol stood and walked quickly out of his small apartment.

Stomping down the street, Erol kept his gaze to the ground. His mind was reeling and he wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going. He stopped short as he ran into another person. Looking up, he muttered an apology to the man in front of him. The mans eyes and hair, they were unusual for this place. Blue hair and amber eyes were usually associated with the northern tribes. The mans thick accent gave him away as an outsider as he scolded Erol.

"Why don't you watch where you are going you lunk head?" The man drawled in his thick voice.

Erol scowled. "I said sorry." He pushed by the man and stalked off into the darkening streets. Soon he came by in front of the large gates to the palace. Erol stood and gazed at the looming building. Sighing heavily, Erol turned on his heel and tromped home.

Something was wet and warm, it felt sticky against his skin. Opening an eye, Erol gazed at his ceiling. Or at least he thought it was his ceiling. Closing his eye again, Erol rolled over, reached out an arm and pulled Jak's warm body next to his. The other man seemed unusually stiff. Erol leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Jak's head. A sudden familiar smell filled his nostrils and the warm sticky fluid he felt covering his body, covered his lips.

Erol jerked up, his eyes shooting open. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at Jak's immobile form. The mans head had been bashed in on the side, his eyes rolled up into their sockets. A long slit creased the milky skin of Erol's beloved's neck. The blood was sticky as it dried on the two men. A scream rose in Erol's throat as he stared down at the red fluid covering his body. The sickeningly tangy, bitter smell of blood made him feel woozy and disoriented.

A loud cackle rose behind him, and Erol turned his head, the blood from Jak covering his body making it hard for him to turn. A large looming shadow stood over him. The glint of metal and the swoosh of a sword being swung from its scabbard and through the rank air greeted Erol.

Sitting up straight on his pillows, Erol screamed loudly, his hands flying to touch his sweat soaked body. Breathing raggedly, Erol leaned over and hurled his lunch on the floor next to his bedding. The sick, sweet smell of blood still assailed his nose, and reaching a hand up, Erol wiped away a thin river of blood flowing from his nose. Standing on shaky legs, Erol stumbled from his dark apartment and out to the public restrooms down the alley. Falling to his knees, Erol clutched at the toilet basin and gasped in ragged breaths. Tears flowed down his cheeks and sobs racked his body as the feelings of hopeless fear and anxiety flowed through him.


	9. Rumors

Garg! (stomps around) Forgive me for this chapter. Its... kinda pointless... and yet... not... and... its... The next one will get better, I swear. (pouts and looks at shoes) Forgive me... Anyways! Thanx for the reviews again and er... umm... yep! Yay!

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters used in this story. Don't sue, just a big hassle, not worth it. All characters belong to Naughty Dog etc etc blah blah blah.

o.O.o.O

Jak stumbled backwards and fell onto a large pillow. Ornate beading pressed into his skin and left small indents where he laid against it. His large blue eyes intently watched Krew pace and mutter in front of him. Jak thrust his chin up into the air as the older, larger man glowered at him.

"Who is accusing you of these... mm, things, eh?" Krew tottered over and sat down next to Jak. The large, sweaty hands came close to the other man, but never touched the silken flesh.

Jak shivered and looked over at Krew. "The king." He stated bluntly.

Krew's small beady eyes narrowed into glaring slits as he stared at the man sitting next to him. "And you came to me why?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could... maybe... help me." Jak suddenly felt small. Small and useless. He'd never before been so cornered and helpless. The large man sitting next to him scowled and stood up.

"Help you what, eh? Mmm, I have no say in the kings court."

Jak paled and looked down at his hands clasped in his hands. "I see." Standing he began to leave the large, shadowy bedroom. As he reached the door way, Krew called out to him.

"Eh... I think that since you have bothered me now, mmm, I believe that you can stay here for the night. After all, eh, I am not one to do charity work."

Jak shivered and nodded. Turning around he fell back against the door as the obese man advanced on him. When the slimy, hot lips descended on his own, Jak made a mental note on the way the way that Krew touched him. It wasn't heated and rough like usual. The older man seemed to be cautious and reserved now. When the insistent kiss broke, Jak raised an eyebrow towards Krew. When the other man did nothing for a minute, Jak narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Krew grabbed the lithe man around the waist and threw him across the room onto the pillows. "Stop looking at me like that, eh." Krew descended onto the small body and ravished the man.

Jak stumbled through the streets. The morning sun rose from behind the distant horizon and the dew sticking to the scant plant life glimmered. The smells of the day slowly became stronger as time edged on and the sun slunk its way across the sky. Jak sighed heavily and stopped to sit on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the market square. The water tumbled from a horses mouth and the mist floated on the cool air to rest on Jak's pale skin and cling to his hair. The rider sat on the great steeds back, his scimitar raised high in the sky, posed forever to strike down his mighty foe.

Women and men at first slowly trickled, then flooded into the square to set up their small stalls. Pottery and fruit, wares of all makes were laid out on blankets and in small rickety looking wooden booths. Jak continued to sit on the edge of the fountain as people scuttled to and fro, all eager to make and spend as much money as they could. Small children pranced in front of him, playing silly games that he had played when he was their age.

When the bell in the clock tower struck ten, Jak stood and wandered around the little bazaar. After he bought a piece of yellow fruit, he walked over to a small stand of jewelry. The woman behind the stand smiled kindly at him and led him down the row of gold and silver pieces of art. Picking out a intricately designed neck-cuff, Jak paid the woman money and turned to leave the large open area.

As he walked through the large arch way towards the residential area of the city, Jak smiled as he saw Erol walking with the crowd into the bazaar. The man looked like he'd been dragged through Hell and back again. His hair was tousled and his face was pale and drawn. Jak frowned and followed the man for a bit, the red head's gait was stiff and he continually glanced left and right, then left again. Pushing through the crowd, Jak reached out a hand and tapped Erol on the shoulder lightly. The other man turned quickly, his eyes wide and his lips pressed together tightly.

"Jak!" Erol breathed out. His tense body relaxed a little and the pale face regained a bit of color as he stared at the dancer.

"Erol... Are you feeling alright?" Jak reached out a hand and set it onto the other mans shoulder.

"Y-yeah, just heading to work is all." Erol chuckled nervously. "Are you, perhaps, going to be working yourself tonight?"

Jak nodded and narrowed his eyes at Erol. "Something's the matter. You look pale." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest tightly. When the other man just shifted on his feet and stared down at the ground Jak huffed and threw his hands into the air. "Fine then! Don't talk to me. Its your problem anyways." Jak turned on his heel and stalked away from Erol, ignoring the protesting cries for him to come back.

Jak pushed open the door to his small apartment, the cool room greeting him with a gust of cold air as he walked in from the hot outside. Goose bumps raised on his flesh and he flopped down onto his pillows, burying his face into the musky material. Taking a deep breath, he snuggled into the soft pillows and drifted off to sleep.

The shouting clamor of a street brawl awoke Jak to the quickly darkening evening. Sitting up, he cursed himself as he flew around his room and put on a new pair of clean, light green pants. The gauzy material clung hopelessly to his thin hips as he raced through the streets towards the bar. Stumbling past a group of giggling young teenage boys, he wobbled into the bar and into the back room. As he struggled to get the cottony drape off his head, a woman stood in front of him, hands on her curvy hips and a small frown on her painted lips.

"Jak! You're late. You already missed your first dance with Valora. Go get your makeup on, you're out in ten minutes." With that and a haughty sniff, the woman walked off to summon up the next dancers.

Jak heaved a sigh and plopped down in front of his mirror. While applying his coal liner, another woman came and sat next to him. Her blonde hair was cropped short and hugged her cherubic face. Two bright blue eyes, full of naivety and glimmering with happiness, blinked out through thick eyelashes towards him. Jak raised an eyebrow towards her and then turned back to the mirror and returned to his makeup.

"Hey Jak. I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions that the other girls and I have." The woman giggled stupidly and rested her chin in her palm, her elbow resting on Jak's mirror's table.

Jak turned to the woman and blinked a couple times. For some reason, his gut twisted and churned when she had spoken and he couldn't seem to sit still. Jak twiddled his thumbs and shifted uncomfortably on the pillow he sat upon. Staring up at the girl who had addressed him, he slowly nodded. "Alright... ask your questions then."

"Now, rumors have been going around that you are connected with that murder that happened just the other day. Ya know, the one with that scholar guy. I never really understood scholars, locking themselves up in those dark rooms for all hours of the day and playing with that stuff. What's it called again? Ya know... that goo. Oh well, anyways, I just wouldn't be able to do something like that myself. Personally it just seems a bore to me,"

Jak felt his stomach lurch into his throat as the woman spoke. As she rambled on and on, Jak tried to place a name to the young face. Trisha? No. Tilly? No. Jess? Wait, Tess! Yes that was her name. Tess. Scowling as she continued to ramble on about how she would hate to have to work indoors, or do manual labor for that matter, Jak huffed and turned back to his mirror. Blocking off Tess' voice, Jak began to apply his lip makeup.

"So, we were all wondering if that one little guy that you were seen fooling around with was the Vin guy they were after, ya know?"

Jak froze, his eyes wide as he stared into the image-reflecting glass. Slowly he turned to look at the woman. "Why do you care?"

"Well, ya know, we were just curious. I mean after all, you don't meet a bonafide murderer everyday." A stupid giggle wafted through the tense atmosphere.

The mirror fell back with a loud crash, shattering the glass, as Jak stood up in a flurry of pent up anger and fear. "I didn't kill him! I wasn't even in the same room with him that night! Stop accusing me of things I didn't do!" His voice was shrill and high as he pushed Tess back from him. Her blue eyes grew ten times their size and a small blush crept its way across her cheeks as everyone in the room stopped and stared. Time seemed to freeze as no one moved for the space a heart beat. Then Jak screamed, so loud and shrill that even the music player in the front room stopped playing the harp. Jak bared his teeth at Tess, who was sprawled out on the ground by his feet, and left the small back room. Running from the small bar, he took off down the street, heedless of the eyes that followed him or the voices that whispered behind him.

As he barreled around the corner, Jak gasped as someone grabbed his arm and threw him against a hard stone wall. Grimacing, he opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the guards glaring at him, a warrant waving in his face. Instead, Erol's face, full of worry, stared back at him. When a warm hand came and brushed his hair from his face, Jak felt his knees get weak and he fell against the other man. "I didn't do it, you know that. You believe me right? I didn't, I didn't, I didn't."

Erol's hands ran up and down Jak's tense back and a soft soothing 'shh' seeped through Jak's defenses. Leaning against the other man, he rested his head on his shoulder.

"I believe you Jak. Of course I believe you. I'll protect you. They'll know it wasn't you. Shh." The calm soothing words settled in Jak's heart and he smiled as Erol embraced him. It was nice to be accepted and soothed like this. Erol led Jak down the dark street and towards his small apartment. As they entered the not so nice area that Jak lived in, the man shuddered and clung desperately to Erol.

"No, don't take me here. I don't want to be alone tonight. Please Erol." His blue eyes gazed up at the mans face. The stars created a halo around Erol's head, but the moon's light created a dark shadow that made the familiar features disappear in a veil of darkness. Jak swallowed hard and lowered his head slowly, staring at his feet.

"Alright." With that Erol led Jak to his apartment.


	10. Kings Gardens

Okie dokie smokeys. Heres the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. Schools been hectic and soon summer will be here. And since summer is coming, at home I only have really, really slow internet connection. So, I won't be updating for awhile. But don't worry, since summer is coming, I'll be all relaxed and stuff and writing tons and tons of stuff. Hopefully I can get out a nice looong chapter for you. HA! Yeah right. Anyways, thanks again for your reviews, they make me smile Big grin:D Okay, well you guys have a good day, and I'll see ya round! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Naughty Dog blah blah blah.

* * *

Jak awoke to the sound of children laughing on the street. The familiar surroundings of Erol's apartment calmed his heart. The other man was no where to be seen, most likely already gone and at the front gate of the palace, standing guard over the king who wanted Jak dead. For a crime he hadn't done none the less. Jak sighed and stood up, picking his clothes from the ground and putting them on slowly as he thought about how silly and rash he had been the previous night. If anything, that little display had probably made him look more guilty.

Jak smiled and ran his hands over his shirt, smoothing out the gauzy cotton material. After Erol had 'rescued' him, they had come back to the soldiers apartment and Erol had calmed Jak's fears. Jak knew that he had fallen for the red haired man, but for some reason, Jak was happy with that knowledge. Even though his line of work frowned upon such a deal between two hearts.

Leaning out the window, Jak took a deep breath of the desert spring air and a grin fell over his face as he turned and left the small apartment. As he walked down the street towards his own home, he whistled softly. Walking through the large market square, Jak slowed his pace and debated going to see his 'knight in shining armor'. After a brief consideration, he decided against it and continued on through the square and towards his home.

The air was crisp with the previous nights slight rain. The river was running at full capacity and children were leaping about on the shallow shores, well away from the swift currents in the middle. Jak smiled and stopped to watch and laugh with other on-lookers as one child sparred with another in the mud. When the slightly smaller boy came out on top, riotous laughter drifted from the small crowd admiring the boys courage and hidden strength.

Moving on down the street, Jak left the edge of the river and walked along through the shadowed, smaller streets of the more destitute part of town. The yellow-grey brick of the street was cold and Jak could feel it through the bottoms of his thin sandals. As he reached his apartment building, Jak walked up the steps slowly, relishing the cool air in the stair well. He stepped off the stair and onto his floor, heading towards his small apartment.

Jak opened the rickety wooden door and stepped into his home. Fear ripped through his heart at the site that lay before him. His dresser had been tipped over and his fine jewelry and clothing was strewn around the small room. His pillows had been tossed willy nilly around the room and Jak felt his vision tunnel as he stared in at the mess. Someone had come looking for him. And then that someone had been terribly upset when they hadn't found him. Jak clutched his chest and took another step into the room.

"I told you boys that if we waited long enough, the mouse would come out on its own. And right into the trap too."

Jak looked up slowly from the pillow his gaze had been locked onto. His heart constricted and seemed to stop painfully as he heard the cold voice from behind him. A large, strong hand fell onto his shoulder and Jak took a shuddering breath as his heart began to race like a rabbit in the pen. Mind blank, Jak slowly turned to look at his unwelcome visitor.

Sig stood scowling down at him, his large hand was resting on Jak's shoulder and it tightened with a brutal force as Jak tried to step away. "C'mon. You have a date with the dungeons." Sig roughly threw Jak towards the guards lined up behind him. All snickered as the dancer yelped and struggled against their hold.

Erol laughed with Torn and ran a hand through his hair. The day was turning out to be a nice one. Not too swelteringly hot to make him turn into a puddle of goo, but not rainy enough to make him wish for the sun. Erol turned and scowled at some passer-by, grinning as they scuttled past. Yeah, so it was an abuse of power, but what did Erol care? Not much, that was for certain. Shifting on his feet, Erol toyed with the handle of his scimitar. People were scurrying to and fro and the day was going on like most other days. Nothing to note.

When a group of children came rushing by, their heads hung and their legs stiff as they hurried past, Erol narrowed his eyes and looked out at the crowd. People had all turned the opposite way and were now either lining the streets or heading back the way they'd come. Erol scowled and shifted on his feet again, the item of attention blocked from his line of site with all the people shifting around.

Jak gasped and stumbled forward, his hands were tied behind his back and unable to help him as he fell forward and smashed his face into the hard brick street. Blood trickled from his lip and nose as one of the guards hauled him up and pushed him forward again. This time though, Jak kept his footing and continued on the path of disgrace towards the palace in the middle of the street. People were watching with interest, whispering, gawking. Jak felt his face burn with shame as he was forced past them like an animal on display.

Sig held his hand out to stop them and Jak took the pause to look up and take in his surroundings. The large gateway into the palace gardens lay before him and Jak felt his mouth hang open as he stared at the huge wooden barrier. He had always tried to stay as far away from the abomination as he could, but obviously fate had a different plan of action concerning him and the gate. Jak licked his lips and then glanced down at the guards in front of the gate. His face contorted to that of pain and sorrow as his eyes alighted on Erol's stricken features. The hazel eyes were wide and his mouth hung open with disbelief. Jak turned his face away and stared at the people now circling around them.

"Open the gate. Open the gate so that we may take this prisoner to his rightful place in the dungeons."

Torn nodded to Sig and turned to head into the guard tower and turn on the mechanism that slowly cranked open the gate. Erol continued to stand and do nothing. His arms were loose and hanging at his side as he stare at Jak. The dancers face was bloody and shame was written openly on his features. As the gates finished swinging open, Erol's mind came back to reality and he jumped to stand in front of the three guards dragging Jak through the gateway.

"Wait! Wait! This man hasn't done anything wrong! You've convicted the wrong person." Erol's voice grew softer and he latched his gaze onto Sig.

"If you have something to say about his," Sig sneered, "_innocence_ then say it at his trial." Sig pushed Erol to the side and the two guards hefting Jak drug him through the gate. Erol could only stand and watch in horror as he was taken through, and then the clanking of the gate closing drifted through the quiet street. The loud bang of the gate shutting caused Erol to jolt and blink. He turned and came face to face with a large gaping crowd.

"What? What do you want? Go home, the lot of you! Nothing to see here!" Erol shooed the crowd off and then went to lean against the gateway's brick. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What was that all about?" Torn crossed his arms over his chest as he approached Erol and gazed at Erol.

"I don't know."

"Sure sounded like you knew."

"Shut up Torn."

"Rr-eowr."

Jak gasped as he was shoved forcefully through the royal gardens. But he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't scream, not for them. This pain was nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. He kept up the litany in his mind as he fell forward and his face slammed into the sharp stone path, the skin on his lips splitting farther apart. He grunted as rough hands picked him up and shoved him along. Jak stared at the ground, not daring to look up at the garden workers he knew were staring at him. He didn't want to see their confused looks, their pity filled gazes.

The pitying look Erol had given him was still burning through his mind and Jak had to take laboring breaths as he calmed his heart. The other man hadn't tried very hard on his behalf and that made Jak's heart constrict with a pain that he'd never thought was possible. He couldn't believe the happenings of this day. Really, today sucked. It was shit. Jak sighed as he stumbled forward on his feet.

Jak stopped as a large thick hand came to rest on his shoulders, pulling him to a stop. His eyes remained on the neatly laid brick path. A small pink petal drifted down and landed next to his foot, resting against his sandaled toes.

"We have brought the murderer of Vin d'Hirde." The thick burly voice of Sid rang through the palace gardens and Jak winced as the heavy hand on his shoulder tightened and pulled him up straight. Jak's mouth hung open as he stared into two small beady eyes. Not that much unlike Krews.

The king stared at the convicted dancer. His large hand resting on the head of a small girl, not more than thirteen Jak assumed. She gazed up at him with large round green eyes and Jak's tongue darted out to lick away the blood on his lip. His eyes flicked away from the small girl as the king's voice echoed through the gardens. A large rose bush, neatly cared for and trimmed, rose above the mans head and Jak blinked as more petals drifted off of it on a cool breeze. They fluttered past the king, alighting in his scant hair and the girls bright locks. Jak felt his heart begin to hammer in his heart. This was too much.

"I didn't do it your highness! I never laid a hand on Vin. Not in a hurtful manner."

"But you do not deny that you have seen Vin? In his sleeping chambers? You do not deny that you _did_ touch the scholar?"

"I do not deny those accusations, no." Jak's head tilted down and he stared at his hands bound in front of him. He took a shaking breath as fear ripped through his chest at the sound of the burly king standing from his stone bench.

"Take him to a cell. We'll prosecute him later."

Jak's head snapped up and his eyes grew large. "I didn't! I never did anything of the sort! I've never hurt anyone before! Please! Please! You must listen to me, you're accusing the wrong man! I've never-"

The sound of Jak's cries were cut short as the guards drug him through another gate. This one smaller and leading into one of the towers that lined the wall around the palace. King Praxis sat down slowly, his hand returning to the girls head. He slowly petted the silken hair, his eyes latched on the gate the beautiful man had been dragged through. Slowly, he turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Yes my king. He will do nicely for the experiments."

"Very good."

* * *

AN: Geh... sorry about that... thats a bad chapter... oh well. Anyways! Have a good summer guys! Sleep lots, eat tons of candy and catch the yaoi bug whenever you can yah?- Ttyl.


	11. Woeful Days

Okay guys, sorry this took so long to put up. Wow I wonder if any of you actually remember this story (cough). Anyways, I've been working on school work and this other story with some original characters of mine (and EtheralShadow) and two chapters are up on fictionpress if anyone cares. :D Anywho, here ya go with this particular segment. I'll be working on the next one when I get a chance. :)

Thank you all for your reviews also. I was reading thorugh them and thought 'huh, I should finish this story.' And so now I will finish the story cause you all make me so happy and now I glomp you (uber glomp) :D:D:D:D

Disclaimers: Jak 2 characters belong to Naughty Dog and I don't claim them in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Jak gasped as he hit the floor with a thud, the breath leaving his lungs as his chest contracted with pain. He groaned and sat up, a thin hand tracing along his aching jaw. The guards were walking away, laughing about something or other, and leaving Jak alone in the dank cell. His throat constricted as he wrapped his arms around himself, his thin gauzy shirt not really retaining any heat. It was cold and wet and dark and scary. And he was alone. The image of Erol's face flashed through his mind again and again, the slack jaw, the thin lips frowning at him as he was pushed ungracefully by. Jak growled and walked up to the door, his body quivering slightly as he reached out and wrapped his hands around the bars of his cell.

"Hello," A soft hissing voice drifted through the still air.

Jak turned quickly, pressing his back against the bars his hands had been wrapped around, his eyes flicking madly around his dark cell, trying to find the source of the words.

"Over here, you."

Turning, Jak swallowed another lump as his eyes landed on a person who was very white. Upon further inspection he noted that the speaker also wore a priests garb. "Are you a priest?" He asked, suddenly wondering what someone who spoke for the Precursors could've done to be thrown in here. Certainly detaining a priest would anger them.

"Yes, I am. And you are a... peasant?" The priest asked, their soft voice sounding very feminine and yet they didn't look female. Jak narrowed his eyes at this oddity and stepped closer.

"I like to think of myself as an artist..." He trailed off, questions jumbling in his head at a furious rate that frightened even himself. The events of earlier in the morning had caused an upset in him and now he was feeling the anger, the backlash of being detained unfairly. "Why are you here?" He asked, his voice much gruffer than he had meant for it to be, but the being in the other cell just shrugged it off and crossed their arms over their flat chest.

"I spoke ill of his _highness_." The word rolled of the priests tongue as if acrid to taste. Jak tilted his head to the side, examining the other. "And why are you here?"

"I'm here for murder." It burned him, scalded his pride and set his blood to boil. "Unfairly prosecuted for the death of a friend." He spat on the ground, his eyes flicking down the way the guards had left.

"I see." And no more was said. The priest turned and walked away, sitting on the ground and facing the wall, their small hands resting on their crossed legs. Jak stood and watched him for a little before turning and resting on the sparse bunk that was provided in his meager surroundings. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind, but angry thoughts and brutal daydreams were not.

Jak didn't notice the time slipping by, mostly from lack of windows, but when the guards came and gave them a meal of watery porridge, his stomach reminded him of how long he had been detained.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" He asked as he took the small clay bowl from the guards hand.

"Its after noon."

"I figured as much," Jak growled back, the guard staring at him with a dull, stupid gaze, "what is the hour?"

The guard huffed and turned away, his boots thumping on the earthen floor as he disappeared from Jak's line of sight. Jak clenched his teeth, grinding them together as he stared down at the bowl of soup. Infuriated and wounded, he sat down on his bunk and drank the concoction, gagging a bit as it slid down his throat. The priest sat on the floor, sipping their own lunch, wide brown eyes staring at Jak through the bars.

"What?" Jak asked, feeling very much like an animal on display.

"You intrigue me."

Jak blinked a couple times and stared back, his bowl resting against his lower lip. "What?" He repeated, his voice dull and it resounded around the small dungeon.

"I said, you intrigue me."

"I heard you the first time," Jak snarled, "I was asking what that means."

The priests face didn't respond in any way to the angry words hurled through the bars, their mouth a set line and brown eyes wide and unblinking. "I see." They turned back to their porridge, not answering Jak in any way.

"What does that mean to me!" Jak asked again, voice raising in hysterics, his porridge set on the bunk as he flung himself for the bars, his hands wrapping around them tightly. "Why do you not answer me!" He tried to shake the bars, only succeeding in making himself jerk rapidly back and forth.

"The Precursors told me of someone like you." That was the supplied answer, and after a few seconds of nothing more, Jak growled and shoved his hand through the bars, his fingers just barely brushing the priests shirt as he reached for the other. The priest once more turned and looked at him, expression blank.

Tears pricked Jak's eyes and he bit his lip as he stared back. He felt confused and angry and alone. "I don't understand." His voice quavered and his body trembled as he sagged against the bars, his arm falling back to his side.

"A prophesy."

"Stop speaking in riddles I do not know!"

"I am not speaking in riddles. You are destined to fulfill a prophesy."

"What prophesy?"

"One will come to bring down the tyranny that veils the land. His heart will sear through the masks and his hands will tear apart the tyrants. This is what the Precursors have ordained." The priest stared at Jak, their brown eyes looked dead and Jak shivered involuntarily.

"I don't understand..." He whispered, slinking away from the bars and shrinking from the gaze. He turned and placed his half full bowl on the ground and curled up on the bunk. Sleep quickly consumed his mind and no dreams graced his over taxed mind.

"You know him don't you." Torn looked at Erol across the table as they waited for their food. Erol jerked back to reality, his mind having drifted far away, as the words sunk in.

"Know who?"

"The man that was put in jail today."

"There were lots of men put in jail today, Torn." Erol crossed his arms over his chest, knowing exactly who Torn was talking about, but not wishing to speak of it.

"You know who I mean. The one with the yellow hair... The pretty one." Torn's gruff voice was soft as he leaned on the wooden tabletop towards Erol.

"Please, Torn. I told you already, I don't know him, stop asking me."

Torn's face screwed up into one of malcontent and he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Then how do you know they got the wrong guy?" One brown eyebrow rose, the pink lips turning down at the corners.

Erol sighed and placed his arms on the table, his forehead resting on them as he shifted on his seating pillow. "Drop it." He growled, his voice muffled by the table top.

"No."

"Torn, you stubborn ass," Erol's head shot up and he glared at the other, which only received a smirk in return. Erol groaned and his head fell back down, the headache that had steadily grown during the day thumped against his temples painfully. The image of Jak's hurt and confused face burned on the backs of his eyelids. Erol groaned again and sat up as the waiter came over with their food.

"I am stubborn, but I'm rarely an ass." Torn shot back, his face twisted into one of indignation and mock hurt. When the waiter left, Erol shifted uncomfortably under Torn's scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" He asked, his voice filled with a little more scorn than he'd intended, but it worked at getting Torn to shrug it off and get about eating his food.

As they left the small restaurant, Erol felt his feet drag on the brick streets. The sun setting to the east cast a bright glow about the yellow earthen brick and buildings, creating a ironically beautiful and serene setting. But inside Erol's mind was anything but beauty and serenity. He barely heard Torn's voice over the clamoring of thoughts that jumbled in his head.

"-rol? Erol? Hey Erol!"

A large hand swept across his head and Erol jerked back, instinctively jumping into an attack stance. He blinked a few times as Torn stood in front of him, arms across his chest, a frown on his face as he tapped his foot.

"Knock it off." Torn stepped forward and grabbed Erol's shirt, pulling his straight. "What's gotten into you?" His frown deepened and Erol grunted as the other man tugged on his shirt a bit.

"I... I'm sorry... I think I'm going to go home and go to bed..." Erol turned and started to walk away, his head hung and chin resting on his chest as he shuffled along the street and towards his home. He almost didn't hear the soft plod of boots behind him, and he looked back, blinking as he saw Torn following him, his face still set into its angry look, his arms still latched across his chest. Erol paused and turned full around, his arms coming to cross over his own chest. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice soft and exasperated.

"I'm coming with you." Torn's mask of anger flickered briefly into one of pain, but it was quickly covered up and Erol doubted that he even saw it.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to make sure that you're going to be alright. I can't just let my best friend go home alone when he's this upset about something." Torn's face once more scrunched up. "Of course, not that he's told me what he's upset about."

"Are you angry?" Erol asked softly, truly concerned if his friend was angry with him or not.

"Of course I'm angry! You haven't talked to me at all today, I've been holding a conversation with a mute shell, not my friend."

Erol blinked and sighed as Torn's voice drifted off. "I'm sorry..." He nibbled his lip a bit and then nodded. "Alright, but I don't have any alcohol this time."

The frown on Torn's face quickly turned into a grin and Erol smiled softly as Torn's hand unlatched from his side and fell onto Erol's shoulder. "That's alright, I'll just get drunk off your beauty." The grin on Torn's face lit up ten fold and Erol couldn't help but snicker along with him.

"Yes and we'll have a raunchy party all night."

"Now you're talking like my Erol." The hand on his shoulder slapped down again and Erol smiled at his friend as they moved on through the nearly empty streets and towards his apartment.

Jak gasped as his eyes flew open, his mind still wheeling from a nightmare. The details quickly became fuzzy and those fuzzy memories dissolved away into just a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he laid there staring at the ceiling, Jak contemplated ways to convince the king that he was innocent. Surely after he told his alibi and Erol backed him up they would know that he wasn't guilty.

But what if Erol wasn't there at his trial? Surely he must be, he was a top guard. And as one with such a high rank, he had to be at all major trials. Or did he?

And what if Erol didn't back him up? What if Erol didn't speak at the trial but stood still, not saying anything, staring ahead at nothing like he did while guarding the damnable gate? Jak felt a shiver run through his body as he imagined the others face, uncaring, unyielding to his protesting cries as they drug him off to the head block. Just as he had when Jak had been drug in to the dungeons. Sure the other had protested, but it had been a small protest and obviously hadn't worked. The frown on Jak's face etched deeply into his features and he growled as his hand wrapped around the edge of the bunk.

"What is your name?" The priests voice came softly through the bars and Jak jumped as he heard it, totally unaware that the other was awake.

"Don't you sleep?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Jak growled and laid back down with a thud, dust poofing up from the stretched cloth of the bunk. He didn't answer either of the questions that the other had asked and when no more were inquired he figured the priest had indeed gone back to sleep. Or whatever it was that he did.

Erol sighed as he sat down onto his pillows, his hands on the ground behind him as he leaned back to prop him up. He watched as Torn kicked off his boots at the door and then the other guard came and sat down next to him, leaning against the wall and staring at Erol. Erol looked over and for a moment the two stared at each other.

"What?" Erol asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing..."

"Then what are you staring at?"

"You." Torn said, his voice sounding wistful and not Torn-ish at all.

"I know that, but why." Erol ground out, his own voice on the verge of anger. He hated being played with.

"Because I can. And because I'm worried about you." Torn answered, very matter of factly.

Erol's eyes narrowed and he huffed as he got onto his knees and removed his shirt. "Well stop it," he grunted as the clothing slipped over his head and ruffled his hair, "you're making me nervous."

Torn chuckled softly and Erol threw the shirt off to the side, flopping back down onto the pillows, laying on them with a weary expression on his face. He almost forgot that Torn was there as his eyes closed and sleep fogged his mind, but he was soon reminded as the other spoke, jerking him back from the precipice.

"Hey Erol..."

"Mm?"

Torn didn't say anything more, Erol could feel him moving on the pillows beside him, hear the rustling of clothing as the other stripped off his own shirt and Erol kept his eyes shut ass he felt the warmth of the others body beside him as he laid down.

"Torn... if I asked you to... would you help me with anything?"

Torn's soft chuckle filled the small room again and Erol sighed as his friend shifted beside him. "I suppose it depends on what it is."

"Help a prisoner escape." Erol's whispered, as if the very idea were a blasphemy against the Precursors themselves.

"What?" Torn asked, his voice flat and unamused. Erol opened his eyes and turned his head a bit to look at the man curled up on his side next to him. Torn's own eyes stared back, slowly blinking at him.

"I was just wondering."

"You've been acting really weird all day Erol, and now you wonder things like that. I have to wonder myself where your brain has gone to." The slight hint of exasperation on Torn's gruff voice was enough to have Erol turn his head away and stare at the ceiling, the light of the small oil lamp making shadows dance and flicker on it.

Once more neither said anything, both just laying there. Torn staring at Erol, Erol staring at the ceiling. As Torn cleared his throat and sat up, Erol blinked and stared up at the other, his profile grim.

"Erol... I..."

Erol raised one eyebrow, waiting for Torn to continue. But when he didn't, Erol got up on his elbows. "What?"

Torn looked at him. His face didn't betray anything he thought and Erol shuddered softly, wondering what was going on inside that head.

"What is it Torn?"

Torn shook his head and glanced away briefly before looking back. His lips pressed together shortly and then, before Erol even knew what was going on, they were pressed against his own lips.

* * *

Dum dum dum! What on earth will Erol do? Make out session? Groping? Oooo, the possibilities are endless. And what on earth is Jak going to do? His cell mate is odd and he doesn't like the food. Oh well, life sucks. :D

Give me ideas as to what you want them to do, and maybe, just maybe, I'll write about it. ;) Lurve ya all.


	12. Prophesy

_Okay, because I told Alix-chan that I would upload a chapter before the end of the week, I am now uploading this one. I **know** I haven't uploaded anything to this story for like... A year and that if no one reads it anymore, it'll be sad, but I understand as well.  
_

_So, this chapter is short (well, surprise surprise /sarcasm) and I'm sorry, but since I'm now getting closer to the end of it, I'll be able to finish it easier. Hopefully... I'll try to finish it because its bugging me now. And I haven't written anything in a long time. So my "mad skillz" ain't up to par. :D Not that they've ever really been... cough_

_SO! Here we are Alix-chan, just for you. :D More pr0n. Heh, just kidding, nothing risque in this one._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own skin._

* * *

Erol gasped and pulled away quickly, trying to push away from the other. But the pillows he rested on were plush and didn't allow him much movement other than to jerk his head away. 

"Torn! What the-" But before he could get out another word, Torn's hand clamped over his mouth.

"I'm sorry. That... I shouldn't have done that." Torn's eyes were hooded and they kept flicking down towards his hand covering Erol's mouth. Erol stared up, dumbstruck. The hand slowly slipped away and neither said anything for what seemed an eternity.

Finally, Torn graced the small living space with a grunt as he cleared his throat. Erol continued to stare, dumbfounded, but his lips were starting to turn down at the corners and Torn caught the movement, his own turning down in a similar fashion. "I'm really sorry, Erol."

"Why?"

"Cause... I kissed you... and... Well, I mean, I _kissed_ you."

"That's not what I'm asking, Torn. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Erol's voice was soft, but stern. A small nod from the other guard had his hazel eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I... I was... Afraid." Torn sighed heavily, his body moving away from Erol's and laying back down on the bed, now the roles reversed and Torn stared at the ceiling while Erol watched him.

"So... what made you do it now?"

"I... I don't know. I mean... I saw you... and you looked so... sad. Why are you sad, Erol? I've never seen you like this before..." Torn's voice trailed off, his face scrunching up as he turned his head to look at the red haired guard.

Erol shrugged and shook his head at Torn, his frown taking on more of a sad look than angry. "I don't know." He whispered, uncomfortable talking about this with his closest friend. "I just..."

"You do know him... You're close aren't you?" A look of pure agony crossed Torn's face and Erol's mouth fell open as he went to protest, but found he couldn't find the words.

"I..."

"I mean, I can understand and everything, he is after all very beautiful, but Erol... he's a whore,"

"He's a dancer!"

"A murdering whore,"

"It wasn't him, Torn! He was set up!"

"He isn't someone to love or care for, and he certainly doesn't deserve your every waking moment of thought!"

Erol gasped, sitting up, staring down with wide eyes at his friend who's face was flushed in anger. Anger and hurt flashed through his body and undeniably over his face. Out of everyone that should understand, "I thought you... You would understand. But obviously I was wrong!"

Torn shook his head, sitting up as well, the pillows below them now scattered around willy nilly from their constant moving. "I do understand, Erol, I do! I know what its like to care for another man. I love you! Not that you ever noticed. Always going after the pretty ones. Male, female, doesn't matter."

Shock settled over Erol's mind at Torn's sudden confession. But the other didn't stop, more meaningful words falling from his lips than Erol had ever heard from the other ever before, for all the years he'd known him.

"I never cared, I always let you play. I was happy for you. I knew you were _fucking_ some whore from somewhere, had an idea they was from that _forsaken_ bar we'd taken you to on your twentieth birthday. I _knew_," Torn's voice cracked now, all the years that Erol had thought of the other as a strong, unemotional soldier flying right out his bedroom window with the slight tremor, "that I should've said something. I _knew _he was no good. He, she. Whatever." A soft sniffle seemed undeniably loud in the suddenly quiet room.

Emotions that Erol had never thought the other guard capable of were so thick in the air that it felt stifling. A soft gasp left his lips as he stared at Torn and the other stared back, both feeling much less than the men they'd started the day out as.

"I-I'm sorry..." Erol whispered, even that very soft sound grating against the ears. Torn shook his head, the others dread locks moving sluggishly with the movement. "I never knew Torn. You've never told me before... and I... I never thought that I would... would... fall in l-l-lo... Actually like Jak."

Torn turned away, facing the wall. His shoulders were tense and Erol very tentatively reached out to touch the others back. His friend twitched and curled up, obviously still angry with Erol for his unhealthy feelings for Jak. The dancing whore.

Erol could understand why Torn would be so angry. After all, if Erol really thought about it, he could see where Torn's rather unnoticeable attempts at catching Erol's eye had been spattered here and there through their time as guards. As soldiers, as comrades. Bunk mates. Friends.

"Torn, I just... I-"

"Shut up." The other's bright blue eyes were shut tightly, his jaw clenched. "Just shut up and go to sleep. We have to be up early."

Guilt, pure and unfettered guilt, flooded Erol's entire being. His stomach clenched and his mind whirled with concern for his friendship. "Torn..."

"Shut up!" Torn shouted, leaping up from the bedding and grabbing Erol's upper arms in a flash. "Shut up! Stop speaking! I can't stand it! I can't stand the thought that you... that you would chose someone so... so... so promiscuous. When you... I... Its unfair and I'd rather we pretended none of this happened. Ever. Because... Because I love you... and its obviously a stupid feeling to have for _you_. I knew it. Always knew it. So... Just help me get over you by just being my friend. Just being my friend. Like we always have been." Torn was nodding his head, his fingers tightening painfully on Erol's arms. His fingertips were white against Erol's skin and the red headed man had to pry his friends hands away before he bruised him.

It seemed impossible. To go back to being _just_ friends with Torn. But it was what needed to be done. They needed to go back. Go back to being nothing more than guard mates. Two long time friends. Two people who'd joined the army at the same time, learned everything together and done everything together. Fought off countless Outlanders and innumerable Metal Heads. He nodded slowly and watched sadly as Torn sighed heavily and flopped back down onto the pillows.

Erol blew out the lantern and then laid down on his back next to Torn, staring at the now dark ceiling. The moons light created soft shadows that danced across the pale stone. Sleep seemed to be the farthest thing from his mind now. Thoughts of what just occurred and the days happenings all jumbled for attention in his brain, making him have to start counting slowly backwards before he was driven crazy by the 'what if's and the 'maybe's. Eventually, his brain shut off and the soft sound of Torn's breathing lulled Erol into a light sleep.

Jak stared at the ceiling of the prison cell, the hard stone bricks laid out evenly but not neatly. They looked about as stable as Krew's legs did when the man stood on them. Pouting slightly, Jak rolled over onto his side and curled his arms around his head. He felt tired and stressed and just wished that something would happen to let him leave the cell he'd been put into. He didn't even know how many days he'd been in there for. It could've been weeks for all he knew (not that he'd gotten nearly enough food to last him weeks, but who knew).

His neighbor had been about as shady as the guards and less talkative than them in the past couple of days (he assumed the time that had passed was days). The white faced man would sit and meditate and occasionally mutter to himself. And when the meals came, he'd sit at the bars and watch Jak eat. To say the least, it was creepy. And Jak was a little worried for the other prisoners sanity.

"Oi! Whore!" A rather crude guard called out as he walked down the aisle of cells towards Jak's own.

"I'm still where you left me." Jak muttered, rolling his eyes as the large guard kicked the cell door, as if checking to see that the steel bars were still stable and in place. "Moron." Jak huffed under his breath and stepped up towards the door, the large greasy man on the other side, grinning at him. The others teeth were disgustingly yellow and his breath smelled as if something were rotting in his mouth. Jak covered his nose daintily and turned his face. "What?"

"Well, I haff a presint for yoo... Well? Ain't ya gonna ask me wha' it is?" The guard looked a little too happy for his own good. After all, Jak was just a simple prisoner, what was so special about that?

Heaving a sigh, Jak rolled his eyes and looked back at the guard. "What is it?" He asked, unable to mask his indifference to the subject.

"Well, we gonna take yeh to see the Baron!" The guard said, over excitedly and very obviously an act put on for Jak. Or maybe for the guards self. After all, Jak had to assume that being a prison guard got mighty boring after awhile.

"Oh... goody." Jak said, backing away from the bars as the guard started to talk about how the meeting would be in an hour and it would be best if Jak tried to do something about his appearance (which earned a big 'hur hur' from the guard). When the big baboon walked away, Jak groaned loudly and fell to his cot, covering his head with his hands.

There was a small tinker from the cell next to him, but Jak ignored it. It was probably just the priest playing with something or other. Slowly, Jak's mind began to drift towards sleep when something tapped his cheek. Startled, he leapt from the cot and stood, staring around the small cell. "What?" He asked, as he saw the priest sitting next to the cell bars, his thin fingers plucking bits of stone and making a small pile before tossing a couple in Jak's general direction.

"I merely wanted your attention." The priest said, blinking slowly up at him. His wide, brown eyes surveyed the hallway along the cells before returning to Jak's tense form. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just a little bit ago..."

Jak snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh really, how rude."

"No need to take offense, its kind of hard to miss." Apparently they didn't have sarcasm in the temples. "I was just going to warn you that this is a very important time to your revolution. You mustn't get the Baron angry with you." He said, his eyes shuttering slightly and glazing over as if he were having a sudden, massive day dream. After a few moments of silence, Jak stepped over towards the other.

"Uh... Revolution? What are you talking about?"

The priest jerked, large white face turning to look up at the looming Jak, eyes wide with either fear or shock, Jak couldn't decide. "The prophesy." He spoke, as cryptic as usual. Sighing heavily, the supposed hero of this 'prophesy' scoffed angrily and turned away, heading back towards his cot.

"Stop it! Stop these riddles! Its aggravating." Jak sat with a hefty sigh, holding his head in his hands. "I just... I'm so tired of everyone not taking me seriously." He whispered, feigning to sleep as he rolled to lay on his side.

"I am not taking you lightly. You are anything but light. You are, or at least will become, dark. Darkness itself will imbue its powers to your flesh, and with this power you will amass a great army and over throw the Baron Praxis." The priest sat completely upright, his head high, eyes staring down the straight run of his thin nose. He radiated awe-inspiring magnificence as he stared at Jak. As if the green haired dancer were his own son who'd come home with a hand full of well earned gold.

Jak stared at the wall, pretending he'd heard none of the frightening words the other had spoken. But they turned and twisted in his mind. 'Imbued with the powers of darkness'? What did that mean? It frightened him. Jak had never been anything more than a night time whore and a day time commodity. He was frightened of the idea of taking initiative enough to start a rebellion. A revolution of such proportion that would change the course of history. Certainly many lives were to end with this powers movement. Not only such, but the entire city was pretty much held under such a tight reign that any thought of making the citizens of this magnificent metropolis turn on their protector seemed nearly impossible.

"But how?" Jak whispered, unsure if the priest had even heard his question. Uncountable seconds passed and Jak was sure he hadn't been heard and so closed his eyes as he awaited his escort to trial.

"Your fathers men." It was so quiet and sudden that Jak jerked, flipping over to watch the priest carefully.

"But... I do not have a father..."

"You do. And you'll meet him when the time comes."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**


End file.
